Beauty and the Heartless
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Based on beauty and the beast. For someone young to understand the beauty within yourself. Will he stay a beast forever or will love help break the spell on him and everyone too? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Heartless

Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle._

_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away._

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within._

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no true love in his heart._

_As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years._

_If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. Aqua

Chapter 1: Aqua

It was a bright and beautiful day in Paris, France as a beautiful girl of about sixteen walked to town to buy groceries. She had short blue hair, and she had sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was a little pale and a little tan, but she was still very active. She looked around at the same old town.

_Little town it's a quiet village._  
_Everyday like the one before._  
_Little town full of little people, waking up to say._

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

The predictability of it all bored Aqua, but she smiled as she continued to walk on.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always.  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,  
To this poor provincial town._

"Good Morning Aqua!" Yelled the baker as he carried a tray of large bread rolls to his stand.

"Good morning sir." Aqua said bowing to him. "Mind if I have the first roll of the day?"

"Help yourself." The baker said as he began piling baskets on the counter. "So where you off to?"

"The book shop." Aqua said eagerly while taking a roll. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and an-"

"That's nice." The baker said distractedly. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" He called in the back.

Seeing he wasn't interested, Aqua shrugged and left two eggs on the counter. Putting the roll in her basket she continued down the street while a group of old ladies watched and shook their heads.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd.  
Cause her heads up on some cloud.  
No denying she's a weird girl, Aqua._

Seeing a passing wagon, Aqua jumped onto the back and rode it down the street while occasionally waving to bystanders. "Bonjour!"

"Good day!" A woman waved.

"How is your family?" She asked as the cart passed by.

"Very good thanks!"

"Bonjour!" Aqua said to an old man as he walked by.

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

"Very good thanks."

Jumping off the wagon, Aqua passed by a married couple who were arguing over groceries.

"But I need six eggs!" The wife insisted.

"That's too expensive!" Cried the husband.

Having heard them argue the same thing the other day, Aqua rolled her eyes and sighed at the repetitiveness as she walked past them to the bookstore across the street. "_There must be more than this provincial life_." She wondered as she entered the shop.

"Ah! Aqua!" Said McDuck, the book shop clerk, when she entered.

"Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed." She said handing him the book from her basket.

"Finished already?" Mr. Scrooge asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Oh I couldn't put it down." Aqua said as she climbed up the ladder and looked at the shelves. "Have ya got anything new?"

"Heh, not since yesterday!" Mr. Scrooge chuckled as he put the book away.

"That's alright." Aqua smiled as she browsed the shelves. "Let's see, I'll borrow... this one!"

"That one?" Mr. Scrooge asked in surprise. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Aqua gushed. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise... what's not to like?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Mr. Scrooge took the book off the shelf and handed it to her. "Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"Really?" Aqua asked in surprise as she took the book. "But sir-"

"It's okay. I insist." He said while escorting her out of the shop.

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Aqua said gratefully as she opened the book and started reading it as she walked down the street. Across from the shop, a group of men admired the pretty young woman from afar while trying to figure out why she was so different from the other girls in town.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar.  
I wonder if she's feeling well.  
With a dreamy far off look.  
And her nose stuck in a book.  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, Aqua._

Eventually, Aqua stopped and sat by a fountain as she read. A few sheep then arrived and snuggled next to her. She smiled and showed them the book.

_Oh! Isn't this amazing?_  
_It's my favorite because you'll see._  
_Here's where she meets prince charming._  
_But she won't discover that it's him_  
_till chapter three!_

As Aqua read the book, she wished she could be living a life of adventure like the people in the books she read. When Aqua stood up and walked away, several villagers began whispering about her.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means water, _  
_her looks have got no parallel._  
_But behind that fair facade, _  
_I'm afraid she's rather odd._  
_Very different from the rest of us._  
_She's nothing like the rest of us._  
_Yes different from the rest of us, Aqua._

Not very far off, a shot sounded and a boy of 16 ran out with a bag. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"I've got it Vanitas!" Zack called out. The killed duck fell on the ground a few inches away from the bag. Glancing around, Zack picked up the duck and put it in the bag. Then, Zack's friend Vanitas walked out. He had spiky black hair and gold eyes. Zack ran up and smiled.

"Wow!" Zack said excitedly. "You didn't miss a shot Vanitas! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Vanitas said smirking.

"No beast alive can stand a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." Zack said smirking as he nudged Vanitas slightly in the ribs.

"It's true Zack." Vanitas said as he continued to smirk. "And I've got my sights set on that one!"

He swung Zack around and pointed at Aqua.

"That crazy old inventor's daughter?" Zack asked in shock. She was odder than a march hare!

"She's the one." Vanitas said. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best." Vanitas said. He then grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and glared at him angrily. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course you do!" Zack said quickly. He didn't want to get Vanitas angry.

Vanitas set Zack down and starred after Aqua, but he also caught his reflection in a nearby mirror and admired himself.

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,_  
_I said she's gorgeous and I fell._  
_Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me._  
_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Aqua._

When he glanced back to look for Aqua, he saw that she was gone and went through the crowd looking for her. Zack followed carrying the bag full of ducks Vanitas shot. He eventually came across three of the young women in town. There hair was done up in the same way, and one of them were dressed pure black with black heir, the second one was dress in a revealing pink sleeveless dress with zips and her hair was a ruby color, and the last one has blonde heir and was in a revealing white sleeveless dress. They're names were Xion Kairi, and Namine and they were that_ really _fancied Vanitas. Zack tried to avoid them whenever he could, so he ran even harder as he heard them call out.

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
That Vanitas, oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing.  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

Having finally spotted her, Vanitas tried to push his way through the crowd but kept getting caught behind people while Aqua made her way around with ease. Because he was the most popular man in town, people kept coming up to Vanitas to either compliment him or ask for advice.

"Bonjour!" said a young man as Vanitas ran into him.

"Pardon." Vanitas said as he tried pushing past him only to run into more admiring people.

"Good day." Said a young girl as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Would you call this bacon?" said an old woman as she held a slab of meat out to him.

"What lovely grapes!" Called out a saleswoman.

"Some cheese?" Asked an old man who held out a plate.

"Ten yards of wool! Just one pound!" Said a man holding out some cloth.

"Excuse me!" Vanitas said as he tried avoiding all the people who kept on following him.

"I'll get the knife." said the cheese man as he turns to leave.

"Please let me through!" Vanitas cried as tried rushing toward Kisara who was getting further and further away.

"This bread -"

"Those fish -

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

As Vanitas was being bombarded with people, Aqua had almost made it to the outskirts of town. Hearing the commotion, she turned to see Vanitas surrounded by people and rolled her eyes again. Vanitas being admired by the town, the same as any other day.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!_" Aqua wondered out loud.

_"Just watch, I'm going to make Aqua my wife!_" Vanitas announced to the crowd. However, they had all averted their attention toward Aqua and began gossiping about her again much to Vanitas's dismay.

_Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle_

Realizing he was going to lose sight of her if he didn't do something drastic, Vanitas slipped into one of the alleys and climb up the houses and Vanitas jumped from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to catch up to Aqua.

_It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in '  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl,  
Aqua!_

Aqua then glanced back from reading her book, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Aqua breathed heavily and continued to walk on when a very familiar black haired man appeared.

"Hello Aqua." Vanitas said smirking.

"Hello Vanitas." Aqua said. She then went back to reading her book until Vanitas plucked it from her hand.

"Vanitas, can I have my book back?" Aqua asked.

"How can you read this junk?" Vanitas asked. "There are barely any pictures."

"Some people use their imagination." Aqua said as she reached for her book, but Vanitas held his arm up, so Aqua couldn't reach it.

"Aqua, it's time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things, like me." Vanitas then flashed Aqua a smile that would have sent Kairi, Namine, and Xion into a fit of giggles.

Aqua grabbed her book back.

"Honestly." Vanitas continued. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Vanitas shuddered at the thought.

"Vanitas, you are positively primeval." Aqua said as she was about to walk forward when Vanitas put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why thank you, Aqua." Vanitas chuckled, obviously he wasn't familiar with the term. "What do you say to going to the tavern and looking at my trophies? We can have some of the ducks I just shot."

"What do you say we don't?" Aqua said as she shuddered slightly.

"What's the matter with her?" Kairi asked as Zack arrived breathing hard.

"She's crazy." Namine said.

"He's gorgeous!" Xion said with a giggle.

Zack quickly followed Vanitas to avoid anymore girly gushing from the triplets.

As Aqua continued down the road to her house, Vanitas caught up to her.

"Come on now Aqua." Vanitas continued. "I think I know how you feel about me."

"You can't even imagine." Aqua sighed.

Vanitas then grabbed Aqua's arm, and she wrenched it free.

"Vanitas, please!" Aqua said. "I have to go help my father."

"That crazy old fool!" Zack laughed. "He needs all the help he can get!"

Vanitas and Zack laughed as Aqua turned around angrily.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" She shouted.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Vanitas said quickly as he smacked Zack in the head.

"My father's not crazy!" Aqua continued. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and Aqua turned to see a large smoke cloud over her house.

"Papa!" Aqua called out as she ran to the house.

Vanitas laughed as Aqua ran off.

"Some genius." Vanitas smirked.

"Yeah, we don't have any geniuses here!" Zack said without thinking, and he looked up to see Vanitas starring at him. "Besides _you Vanitas_." He added nervously.

"Now go to the woods and bring me the best deer you can find." Vanitas said.

"Oh not the woods!" Zack said. "I hate the woods!"

"Just bring me a deer for my wedding feast!" Vanitas ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Zack said. He then gulped and walked off. "Oh man!"

* * *

Aqua: Hope everyone like the story here.

Terra: Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	3. No matter what

Chapter 2: No Matter What

Aqua ran to the house and saw the smoke billowing out. She hoped nothing bad had happened. Her step-father was all she had. He had taken her and her mother out of the cold when she was just a little baby.

She ran into the house as the smoke let out, and her father, Eragus, was coughing.

"Papa?" Aqua asked as she walked through the smoke.

Eragus walked out of the smoke angrily.

"Oh, what could have gone wrong _this _time!" Eragus called out to no one in particular.

"Are you alright Papa?" Aqua asked as she helped Solomon clear out the smoke.

"I'm fine but this dog-gone invention of mine is giving me troubles again!" Eragus said. "I'm about ready to give up on this piece of junk!"

"Oh you always say that." Aqua said as she smiled. She knew Eragus well enough to know he'd never give up.

"I mean it this time!" Eragus insisted. "I'll never get this contraption to work!"

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the new Heartless contest at the fair tomorrow." Aqua said smiling. Eragus continued to act moodily, so she added, "And become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Eragus asked.

"You know I do." Aqua said as she smiled. "I always have."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Eragus said. "Let's see. It's too mush darkness in it, but maybe a heart will work. Hand me that bottle of hearts over there."

"Right." Aqua said as Eragus put on his goggles. She handed him the bottle of hearts that was the prototype for Eragus's new Heartless Monster. The creature was too powerful to be released safely by the darkness alone. She then looked at Eragus's back as he prepared to test the hearts.

"Did you have a good time in town?" Eragus asked.

"I got a new book." Aqua said.

"You sure do love those books." Eragus commented.

"Well they take me to places of adventure and excitement. A place of… well… happy endings."

She then breathed in and turned to Eragus.

"Papa," Aqua asked. "Do you think I'm… odd?"

"My daughter odd?" Eragus said as he turned around. The goggles caused his eyes to appear three times bigger. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know." Aqua said as she smiled. "It's just that… well… people talk."

"They talk about me too." Eragus said smiling.

_No, we're not odd, it's true  
No family could be saner  
Except one uncle who… well, maybe let that pass_

_In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter, therefore you are class_

_"So I should just accept that I'm simply not like them?"_ Aqua sighed. Eragus scoffed and stood up, grabbing a cloth to wipe away the grease on his hands.

_They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: crème de la crème._

Seeing Aqua wasn't convinced, Eragus put his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled.

_No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed_

_There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_

Smiling, Aqua held her dad's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd_

Holding up his belt of bizarre tools, Eragus held a half finished card and pulled out a paint brush/baby tickler that Eragus used to make Aqua laugh when she was still really little.

_It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...  
No matter what_

"_Now some may say all fathers just 'exaggerate',_" Eragus said dramatically waving his arms.

_"That every daughter's great?"_ Aqua asked poking him with the tickler.

_"You are!" Eragus_ said tickling her a bit after grabbing the other one. Aqua giggled and playfully tickled him back.

_And every daughter tends to say her father's tops  
She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him  
And quite rightly!_

Seeing she was happier, Eragus put an arm around Aqua as they both looked at the nearly refinished bottle.

_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best_

_"And daughter too."_ Aqua said giving him a hug.

_"You're never strange."_ Eragus said patting her head.

_"Don't ever change."_ Aqua said looking up at him.

_You're all I've got  
No matter what._

"Thanks Papa." Aqua said as she hugged Eragus.

"You're welcome." Eragus said as she smiled.

Eragus then held up the newly recreated cards and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a large giant of a Heartless. It was a huge Heartless, it has a heart on it chest with yellow eyes. Darkside was here. He starred down at his master and his step-daughter.

"You did it." Aqua smiled as she hugged Eragus. "You really did it!"

Darkside put his hand down and Eragus climbed on and Darkside held Eragus close and starred at him. He then returned into the bottle he came from.

"Hitch up Phillip, Aqua! I'm off to the fair!"

Aqua put a saddle on Phillip, and he walked up. Aqua then pulled out a scarf.

"Papa," Aqua said. "I made this for you."

"Now I know I'll win." Eragus said. "And when I do, we'll leave this town and go to all the places you read about."

Solomon put the Darkside bottle in a satchel on Phillip and got on.

"Bye Papa!" Aqua called out.

"Bye Aqua!" Eragus called back.

Hope everyone like the story here

Ven: Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review!


	4. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 3: Lost in the Woods

At first, Eraqus's ride was very good, and he felt his confidence continue to rise.

_First Prize is nearly mine!_

_It's quite my best invention!_

_So simple, yet complex!_

_So massive, yet so small!_

_This triumph of design,_

_Will be my old age pension!_

As he continued however, he found himself lost.

_That is providing,_

_I can find the fair at all._

_I must have missed a sign._

_I should have paid attention._

Eventually, he and Phillip found themselves completely lost.

"Rats!" Eraqus called out as a wolf howled.

_That's not a nightingale,_

_And not a mating call._

"DOGS!" Eraqus called out, but it was worse than regular dogs. It was a pack of Rabid Dogs! Horrible heartless dogs that were more vicious and powerful than normal dogs! Phillip panicked and ran off, taking the Darkside bottle with him!

The Rabid Dogs then charged at Eraqus, and he ran for it, unknowingly leaving his scarf behind! He ran as hard as he could until he found himself in front of a large foreboding gate! Eraqus barely managed to get the gate open to squeeze through and quickly closed it as the Rabid Dogs arrived! After a few minutes of clawing and biting, they walked away. He then turned away to see a large dark castle. He nervously walked up to it and knocked.

"Hello?" Eraqus called out. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly, the door opened up into darkness. Eraqus nervously walked in.

"Hello?" Eraqus said as he arrived at the entrance hall.

"Now you've done it." Eraqus heard the voice of a man say. "I told you not to let him in."

"We couldn't leave him to those crazy Rabid Dogs." Another voice called out. This one had an odd accent.

"Is someone there?" Eraqus called out.

"Not a word Ven." The first voice whispered. "Not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." Eraqus.

"Ah, Riku have a heart." The second voice said, and it then spoke to Eraqus directly. "Monsieur, you're welcome here!"

"Who said that?" Eraqus asked. As he look for a light so he grabbed a lantern for light, but he felt a tap on his shoulders and look at the lantern.

"Hello." Ventus said smiling.

"And good-bye!" The other man, Riku, said as he walked forward. He only a silver color clock with anger in his eyes.

"But… How…" Eraqus said. He then began to open Riku and moved the big hand and the little hand as if he expected him to be magic, and he accidentally poked Riku in the eye.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Riku called out angrily.

"I beg your pardon." Eraqus said quickly. "I've just never seen a talking K-K-KAH-CHOO!"

Eraqus sneezed right in Riku's face, and he wiped his face clean.

"Bless you." Riku said as he wiped the stuff away.

"Whoa, you're soaked to the bone sir." Ventus said as he show Eraqus around. "Come on; let us take you to da fire to warm yourself up."

"No, no, no!" Riku called out. "I'm the head of this household, and I say we get him outta here!"

Ventus then sat Eragus down in front of the chair.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" Riku said nervously. He then covered his eyes. "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!"

Suddenly, Riku was run over by a cart that rushed to Eraqus by itself.

The voice of an older woman said. She then came up to Eraqus and smiled. Eraqus saw that she was a tea pot, but she was like the others, human-like.

"How would you like some tea, sir?" The tea pot said kindly. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No!" Riku called out. "No tea!"

Then, a ten year old ran up to Eraqus. He was a little tea cup. He smiled Eraqus.

"Hi." The boy said. "I'm Ienzo."

"Hello there little one." Eragus said as he smiled.

Then a feather duster came with a blanket and walked up.

"Would you like a blanket darling?" The feather duster said smiling. "I just love older men."

"Iris you're always trying to make me jealous!" Ventus said angrily. "Well it ain't gonna this time!"

"Me?" Iris said equally angry. "What about _you? _With _Yuffie?_"

"Roxas?" Ventus answered back.

"Olette?"

"Axel?"

"Larxene?"

"Larxene!" Ventus said in surprise. "I ain't never been with Larxene!"

"Would you guys all be quiet?" Riku shouted. "If the master finds out, it'll be all our necks!"

"Ah, da master will never find out." Ventus said smugly.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard just above them by the stairs.

"Ya know I could be wrong." Ventus said nervously.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Ienzo said as he went behind his apparent mother.

"Relax." Ventus said. "There's no need to panic… yet."

"Right!" Riku said. He then grabbed Eragus's blanket and hid under it.

Suddenly, the fire went out as if out of fear of this nameless master. In walked a figure covered with shadow, but his cold blue eyes cut through the night and stared straight at Eragus.

"There's a stranger here." The master said.

"M-M-Master," Ventus said nervously. "Allow me to explain. See the old guy was lost in da woods, it was wet and cold, and he-"

The master roared like a lion, and everyone stepped back.

"Master," Riku said. "I'd like to take this moment to say it was _ALL _Ventus's fault!"

"Hey!" Ventus called out.

"SHUT UP!" The master half-yelled, half-roared. He then walked up to Eragus, and Eragus saw that he was wearing something like a coat over his body that flapped behind him.

"What are you doing here?" The master said angrily.

"I lost my horse and I-"

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The master shouted angrily.

"I'm… sorry." Eragus caught a look at the master's face and saw that it was covered with fur and looked like a lion's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?" The master shouted.

"I… I…"

"So you've come to stare at the beast have you?" The master spited out.

"Please, I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay!" Eragus pleaded.

"I'll give you a place to stay."

"No please." Eragus pleaded as the beast picked him up.

"No. No!"

* * *

Iris and Me: !

Ven: I got you guys, but man that was scary!

Aqua: Hope everyone like the story here.

Terra: Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	5. Me

Chapter 4: Me

It was a bright sunny day in the vast amount of country outside of Aqua's house. Vanitas smirked at the deer Zack had managed to bring. Zack had sat down for about two seconds when Zack had him join the band.

"Well, she's in for the surprise of her life, huh Vanitas?" Zack said smiling.

"Yes indeed." Vanitas said smirking. He was dressed in a red coat with white pants and black boots.

"Eh-hem." Vanitas said as everyone looked at him, of course. "I'd like to thank you all for attending my wedding, but first I guess I better go inside and propose to the girl."

Everyone except for Kairi, Namine, and Xion laughed, and they were crying there eyes out.

"Oh I can't bare it!" Kairi wailed.

"It can't be true!" Namine said.

"Bakura, say it isn't so!" Xion said with tears in her eyes

"It's so." Vanitas said matter-of-factly, and the triplets wailed even harder. "Come on now, Kairi, Namine, Xion. I'm only getting married. Don't tell me that's going to change your feelings for me."

"Oh no." Kairi said smiling.

"Never." Namine and Xion said together.

"And we'll still have our little rendezvous won't we?" Vanitas smirked.

"Oh yes." Namine smirked.

"Always." Kairi and Xion said together

"Well, I better get proposing." Vanitas said, and the triplets started bawling again as Vanitas walked up to Zack.

"Now Zack, when Aqua and I come through the door-"

"I know." Zack said. "I strike up the band."

Suddenly, the band started up, and Zack waved his arms frantically.

"No, no! Not yet!"

The band all muttered their apologies as Vanitas walked up to the house.

Aqua was reading her book when a knock came at the door. She walked up and used a special periscope type of device to look and see who was there through the peep hole. She saw a slightly distorted version of Vanitas admiring his reflection in the one way piece of glass.

"Oh boy." Aqua said under her breath. This couldn't be good. She hated talking with that rude, egotistical villain.

She opened the door and Vanitas walked in arrogantly.

"Vanitas." Aqua said as nicely as she good. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though." Vanitas said with a voice to match his swagger. "I'm just full of surprises." He then pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Aqua. "For you, mademoiselle."

"A miniature portrait?" Aqua said, as she looked harder to make out the figure on it. "Of… you. Well you shouldn't have." Aqua laughed nervously.

"Oh don't mention it." Vanitas smirked. "You know, there's not a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day I make all your dreams come true."

"What could you possibly know about my dreams Vanitas?" Aqua asked incredulously.

"Plenty." Vanitas responded.

_You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!_

Realizing what he was going to ask, Aqua smiled politely and tried to walk away from him. Vanitas however, merely picked her up and sat her on a chair before seating himself down.

_This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Mainly to extend the family tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!_

_"We'll be raising sons galore!"_ He said pulling her onto his lap.

"_Inconceivable..."_ Aqua muttered to herself as she picked up her book and resumed reading.

_"Each built six foot four!"_ Vanitas said as he raised his hand above his head.

_"Unbelievable..."_ Aqua said, shaking her head.

_"Each one stuffed with all my perfect genes!"_ He said flexing his muscles.

_"I'm not hearing this..." _Aqua said rubbing her temples.

_"You'll be keeping house with pride!"_ Vanitas said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

_"Just incredible..."_ Aqua said rubbing the back of her neck.

_"Each day, gratified"_

_"So unweddable..."_

"_That you are a part of this idyllic scène._ Just picture it Aqua." Vanitas said shoving her off him and propping his muddy boots onto the table and on top of her open book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire and my little wife massaging my feet." He then took off his boots revealing his dirty and smelly socks. "All while we watch the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. And we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Aqua asked nervously as she held her nose.

"No, Aqua! Strapping boys...like me!" Vanitas said pompously.

"Oh, imagine that..." Aqua said uncomfortably as she picked up her muddy book and wiped off the pages.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Vanitas asked as he stood up and followed her to the bookshelf.

"Gee let me think..." Aqua said sarcastically as she put the book on the shelf.

"You Aqua!" Vanitas said as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in his arms.

_I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs!_

_You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!_

_Escape me? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Aqua, you'll marry..._

"So Aqua, what will it be?" Vanitas asked as he put her back down. "Is it 'yes'? Or is it...'OH YESSSS!'" He shouted dramatically to the ceiling.

"Vanitas, I..." Aqua stuttered as she backed towards the door. "I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll marry me." Vanitas said grinning devilishly as he leaned close to Aqua.

"Oh but Vanitas I... I just don't deserve you!" She said as she felt around for the doorknob.

"Who does? Oh I know... _MEEEEEEE!_" Finally finding the knob, Aqua opened the door and ducked underneath Aqua's arms as he leaned forward to kiss her. Falling face first through the doorway, he rolled down the stairs and into a large mud puddle.

The band started up as soon as Vanitas fell out. The band started, but Zack quickly stopped them.

"Um…" Zack said nervously. "How'd it go?"

Vanitas grabbed Zack by the neck and rose him up.

"I'll have Aqua as my wife!" Vanitas said menacingly. "Make no mistake about that!"

"Ooh." Kairi said smiling.

"If Aqua said 'no'." Namine said after Kairi.

"Maybe we still have a chance." Xion said with a smile on her face.

They then ran after Vanitas as he walked away, nearly trampling Zack.

"Vanitas, oh Vanitas wait for us!"

Aqua checked to see if the cost was clear before going out to pet her two Heartless, Angel Star and Phantomtail, which she kept out to keep herself company during Eraqus's visit.

"Is he gone?" Aqua asked, Phantomtail and Angel Star nodded. "Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me the wife of that boorish, brainless…"

"'_Madame Vanitas! Can't you just see it?"_ Aqua said in a girly voice while pretending to curtsy. _"Madame Vanitas! His 'little wife.'"_ She then kicked the gate angrily causing the Angel Star and Phantomtail to back away a little. _"No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"_

Feeling angry about Vanitas, Aqua ran away from the pen, towards an open field that overlooked a cliff side. Gazing at the beautiful landscape and the wonderful lands that lay far beyond it, Aqua wanted more than ever to get away from the boring village and travel to places far more exotic and exciting. Away from the judging townsfolk, away from that arrogant jerk Vanitas, and away from her stoic and predictable way of life. Her Angel Star and Phantomtail floated up to her, and she petted him.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!  
I want it more than I can tell,  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned._

Suddenly, Phillip arrived and neighed. Aqua rushed to him, and she found that Eraqus wasn't there!

"Phillip, where's Papa?" Phillip was obviously too scared to talk, so she unbridled him and hid the Heartless bottle in the stable safe. She then got Phillip some feed to give him something to calm him down. She then ran to her Heartless, Star and Tails, and she jumped on Tails.

"Okay, Star, Tails." Aqua said as she rubbed his neck gently. "You guys have to take me to Papa."

The Phantomtail and Angel Star flew off in the direction Eraqus disappeared, flying low to make it easier to find something Eraqus might have left behind.

* * *

Iris: Angel Star is one of the CUTEST HEARTLESS I HAVE EVER SEEN! (hugs Angel Star tight.)

Me: HEY dot forget about Phantomtail, Iris!

(Iris and Me in a fight)

Aqua: Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review!


	6. Home

Chapter 5: Home

Aqua flew Tails and Star around and eventually found the scarf she made at the cross roads. She then flew north of the cross roads and saw a large dark castle.

"Stay here, boy, girl." Aqua said as she rubbed Hero's head. She then walked to the gates and pushed them open. _I'm coming Papa._

Inside the castle, Riku was berating Ventus as Ventus seemed very put off.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Riku asked angrily. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, and introduce him to the kids!"

"I was trying to hospitable, okay?" Ventus said angrily. "Can ya really blame me? He's the first human contact we've had in four years!"

"Well, you've got a point." Riku admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we don't have a whole lot of time left." Ventus said. "Any day now, that rose is gonna start wilting, and if we can't find a girl for Terra to love, I'm gonna be a lantern forever!"

"Well, we can't expect a girl to just walk in and-" Riku began when they both heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a girl, and Ventus and Riku ran to see her. She had sapphire blue eyes and short blue hair. She was also a little pale and a little tan and very pretty. She didn't see the two of them, so she continued to walk on as the two friends starred on.

"It's a girl!" Ventus remarked.

"I know it's a girl." Riku said.

"Don't ya see?" Ventus asked excitedly. "She's the one! The girl we've all been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute Ven, let's not get hasty." Riku said.

"Ah, come here buddy!" Ventus said, and he kissed Riku on both cheeks.

"Stop it!" Riku said. "I'll go tell the others, and you follow her."

"Oui, mon Capitan!" Ventus called out.

The two then ran off.

Aerith was in the bathroom checking the bath temperature for the kids when Ienzo ran in.

"Mama, you're never gonna believe it!" Ienzo said excitedly. "Not a million-trillion years!"

"Alright Ienzo, what is it?" Aerith said as she continued her work.

"There's a girl in the castle." Ienzo said.

"Oh, wouldn't that be lovely?" Aerith said smiling.

"No, really did see a girl!" Ienzo said excitedly.

"Now young man," Aerith said sternly but not unkindly. "I won't have you make up wild stories that get everyone's hopes up for no reason. Now get it's time for your bath."

As when Aerith push Ienzo in the bath as Iris walk up.

"Aerith, did you hear?" Iris asked. "There's a girl in the castle."

"See, Mom? I told you, and she's real pretty too." Ienzo said smiling.

"Well I don't know about _that._" Iris said moodily.

Aqua eventually found her way to a descending stair case and ran down it. Once she arrived at the bottom of the stair case, she called out again.

"Papa?" Iris called out. She suddenly saw a soft orange glow from around the corner. "Is someone there? Please, I'm looking for my step-father."

Aqua turned the corner, but she didn't find anyone there.

"That's funny. I could have sworn…"

"Aqua?" A very familiar voice called out from a barred door.

"Papa!" Aqua called out as she ran to him.

"How did you find me?" Eraqus asked in a weak voice.

Aqua grabbed Eraqus's hands and shivered.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Aqua said as Eraqus coughed. "I've got to get you out of here!"

"Aqua," Eraqus continued. "Listen to me, you must leave, now."

"Who did this to you?" Aqua asked.

"No time to explain." Eraqus continued. "Just go."

"I won't leave you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A harsh voice said. Aqua turned to see a dark figure appear in front of her. It was too dark to make him out without him stepping into a small area of light nearby.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"The master of this castle." The voice said as she saw two blue eyes staring at her.

"Then you're responsible for doing this to my father!" Aqua called out. "Let him out!"

"I am the master of this castle, and I don't take orders from you!" The voice called out.

"I'm sorry." Aqua said. "Please, let my father out! Can't you see? He's sick."

"That's not my problem! If he's sick, he shouldn't have trespassed!" The voice continued.

"He could die!" Aqua protested.

"Do you think I care?" The voice said.

"Please!" Aqua pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do." The voice said.

"Wait." Aqua said as she saw the odd outline of the creature move away. "Take me instead."

"You!" The voice scoffed. The head then turned, and Aqua saw a look of surprise in the shadow's blue eyes. "You would take his place?" The voice sounded as if he didn't think it was possible to do that.

"No!" Eraqus called out, but Aqua ignored him.

"If I did, would you let my father go?" Aqua asked.

"Yes." The voice said. "But you must promise to stay here, forever."

"Forever?" Aqua asked.

"Forever." The voice responded. "Or he dies in this dungeon."

"Come into the light." Aqua asked, and she saw something startling. A creature with a wolf like face and brown hair all over his body. His legs were like a wolf's, and a tale poked out from behind him. He was dressed in brown pants and a black shirt. The only really human thing about him was his cold blue eyes.

"Make your choice." The beast asked, and he turned away.

"No Aqua!" Eraqus pleaded. "I won't let you do this!"

Aqua walked up to the beast and held her head high as she looked at his eyes.

"You have my word." Aqua said.

"Done." The beast said. He then pulled Eraqus out of the cell.

"Aqua, listen!" Eraqus continued to plead. "I'm old. I've lived my life!"

The beast then grabbed Eraqus by his shirt and pulled him away.

"Wait!" Aqua said. "Please wait!"

The whole way up the stairs, Eraqus pleaded with Terra.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Eraqus pleaded. "Spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern." Terra said as he pulled him into a pot, but the pot grew legs, a Heartless, a Pot Spider. "Take him to the village."

The pot walked away, and Terra looked at his hand. After four years, he'd gotten use to his new body, but he still repulsed himself with it. He then walked back down to the dungeons and saw Ventus half way down.

"Uh… Master…" Ventus asked nervously.

"What?" Terra asked sharply.

"I was just figuring that since da girl's gonna be with us for awhile, maybe we could give her a more comfortable room." Terra growled, and Ventus backed away. "Then again maybe not."

Terra walked the rest of the way down and saw Aqua crying on the ground.

"You didn't let me say good-bye." She cried. "I'll never see him again, and you didn't even let me say good-bye."

Terra looked on, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know what he was feeling. This sensation that he felt bad for the girl because she'd never see her father again.

"I'll… show you to your room." Terra said as he turned around.

"My room?" Aqua asked. "But I thought."

"Do you wanna stay in the dungeon?" Terra asked as his temper was beginning to slip again.

"No." Aqua responded.

"Then follow me." Terra said. He walked up to the grand stair case. He held up a Ventus as candle with his peripheral vision.

"Say something to her." Ventus whispered.

"I… Hope you like it here." Terra said awkwardly. He then decided he might as well do it right. "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want, except the west wing."

"What's in the-" Aqua asked, but Terra cut her off.

"IT"S FORBIDDEN!"

"So… what should I call you?" Aqua asked.

"My name's Terra." Kaiba said. "You can call me that."

Eventually, they arrived in the room Terra's mother had lived in.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here." Terra said calmly. "If you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner." Ventus whispered as Aqua walked into the room. "Invite her to dinner."

"Oh." Terra said. "You will… join me for dinner. That's not a request!"

Terra slammed the door behind Aqua as she ran to it. Aqua fell onto the bed without looking at the room, and she began to cry.

_Yes, I made the choice  
For my dad, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!_

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again..._

Aqua then stood up and looked around casually.

_Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold_

_I was told  
Every day in my childhood  
Even when we grow old_

_Home should be where the heart is  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too_

Aqua walked to the bed post and rubbed it. It was so dusty it looked white except for where her thumb print was.

_Is this home?  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find something good  
In this tragic place?_

_Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place_

_Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's a lie_

Looking out the window, she saw that she had a wonderful view of the courtyard and the forest. She then spotted tails and Star, who was brought into the stables by people she couldn't make out, and they was munching on some hay and drinking from a trough of water. _Well whoever these servants are, at least they're taking care of Star and Tails_, Kisara thought. As she watched him eat, she suddenly found herself missing her old town. As dull and boring as it was, at least she felt safe there and wasn't under lock and key.

_What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back_

_Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away from the world until  
Who knows when_

As Aqua undid her cloak, she spotted her father's scarf sticking out of the pocket. Picking it up, she noticed it was still wet and had small traces of his hair on it. Sighing sadly, Aqua hugged the scarf as it was the only thing she had left of her father.

_Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again_

_Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me_

_My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!_

Holding the scarf tenderly in her arms, Aqua leaned sideways onto the bed and cried softly into her pillow.

* * *

Me and Iris: WE LOVED THAT SONG! YOU DID A GREAT JOB AQUA!

Me:I cried when ever i hear that song (cries)

Iris: I know! I'm happy to be at my home with everyone here!

(Iris hugs Ven while cries)

Ven: yeah you did great Aqua! that was a good song.

Aqua: Thanks everyone, and will you do the honor Ven?

Ven:Sure! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review!


	7. Vanitas

Chapter 6: Vanitas

Meanwhile back in the village, the townsfolk had gathered at the local tavern for what should have been Vanitas's post-wedding party. While everyone else was drinking and mingling happily with each, Vanitas sat in his chair brooding by the fireplace, still steamed about his cancelled wedding plans.

"Who does that she think she is?" Vanitas said out loud to himself. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Vanitas!"

"Darn right!" Zack said as he walked up to him with two glasses of beer in hand.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Vanitas rambled to himself as he grabbed both glasses out of Zack's hand. "Why it's more then I can bear!" He then angrily threw both drinks into the fireplace.

"Uh, more beer?" Zack asked.

"What for? Nothing helps." Vanitas said turning his chair around and bowing his head shamefully. "I'm disgraced..."

"Who you? Never!" Zack exclaimed as he stood before him. "Vanitas, you've got to pull yourself together!"

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you Vanitas  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be like you Vanitas  
Even when taking your lumps_

Shoving him away, Vanitas turned his chair around and continued to wallow in self pity. Zack just walked around him.

_There's no man in town as admired as you.  
You're everyone's favorite guy!  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you,  
And it's not very hard to see why_

Dragging him out of his chair and towards the crowd, all the guys cheered and lifted their mugs toward him in a salute. Kairi, Namine, and Xion meanwhile themself at his feet sighing in admiration.

_No one's slick as Vanitas  
No one's quick as Vanitas  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Vanitas  
For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, and Stanley,  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on._

_"No one's been like Vanitas!"_ Tom called out.

_"A king pin like you Vanitas!"_ Dick shouted.

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Vanitas!"_ Zack said pointing at his chin.

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ Vanitas said grinning smugly.

_"My, what a guy, Vanitas!"_ The crowd cheered banging their glasses together. _"Give five 'hurrahs!' Give twelve 'hip-hips!'"_

_"Vanitas's the best and the rest is all drips!" _Zack said lifting his glass high in the air. Unfortunately he lifted it up too fast causing his drink to go flying into Vanitas's face. Realizing what he did, Zack smiled sheepishly at Vanitas, who was dripping wet and irritatingly rolling up his sleeves. Not wanting to get his butt kicked, he dove under a table as Vanitas jumped on top of it and began wrestling all the guys sitting there.

_"No one fights like Vanitas." _Tom said jumping out of the way.

_"Douses lights like Vanitas."_ Dick said woozily as Vanitas nailed him upside the head.

_"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Vanitas!"_ Stanley cried as Vanitas bit into his leg.

_"For there's no one as burly and brawny." _The triples fawned as Vanitas jumped out of the fray and lifted the bench over his head with her on it.

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare."_ Vanitas said showing off his muscles.

_"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny." _Zack said coming out from under the table.

_"That's right!"_ Vanitas said dropping the girls and bench on top of Zack. _"And every last inch of me's covered with hair."_ Vanitas then opened his shirt revealing his manly chest to all the swooning girls.

_"No one hits like Vanitas!" _Xion sang out.

_"Matches wits like Vanitas!"_ Kairi and Namine continued.

_"In a spitting match nobody spits like Vanitas."_ Zack said prying himself from under the bench.

_"I'm especially good at expectorating!_ Ptoooie!" Vanitas then spit at the mirror which ricocheted off its surface and into a spittoon.

_"Ten points for Vanitas!"_ The crowd called out. Vanitas then went to the bar and grabbed a jar of pickled eggs, taking one out and eating it.

_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Eating the other eggs in the jar, Vanitas jumped onto the bar table and began flexing for the crowd. "Oooooh... ahhh... wow!" All the men looked on with admiration while the women swooned and squealed at the site of his muscular physique. _"My, what a guy, Vanitas!"_ Jumping back onto the ground, Jet started strutting around the room while the triples followed behind, each eager to get close enough to touch his muscles.

"Kairi, Namine, Xion please!" Vanitas said putting his arms up. "There's plenty for all!" The triples touched his arms, and she would start hyperventilating and instantly faint onto the floor fanning themselves. Grabbing an empty glass, Vanitas slide it toward a large barrel, grabbed his shot gun, and shot three bullets into the middle of it. Beer instantly poured out the holes and into his glass as well the glasses of nearby people.

_"No one shoots like Vanitas."_ Stanley cheered grabbing a glass.

_"Makes those beauts like Vanitas."_ Tom said pointing to the holes.

_"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Vanitas."_ Zack said gesturing to Bakura's boots as he back walked toward his chair.

_"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" _Vanitas said gesturing to his wall of animal heads.

_"My, what a guy, Vanitas!" _The crowd cheered as they lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him around the room in celebration.

As they lowered Vanitas's chair, Eraqus rushed in with a look of panic on his face.

"Help!" Eraqus called out. "Someone help me!"

" Eraqus?" The bartender asked.

"Please help!" Eraqus continued. "He's got her! He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" One of the patrons asked.

"Aqua!" Eraqus continued. "We must go! Not a moment to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down Eraqus." Vanitas said calmly without getting out of his chair. "Tell us, who's got Aqua locked in the dungeon?"

"A beast!" Eraqus cried out. "A horrible monstrous beast!"

Everyone broke down laughing.

"Is it a big beast?" One of the patrons asked.

"Huge!" Eraqus responded.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Another patron asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Eraqus responded.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Zack said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes!" Eraqus called out. "Will you help me?"

"Alright old man." Vanitas sneered. "We'll help you out."

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank-"

Eraqus was grabbed by two patrons and thrown out into the snow.

"Crazy old Solomon." One of the patrons said. "He's always good for a laugh."

Overhearing them, Vanitas felt an idea brew in his head and sat down to think. "Crazy old Eraqus eh... crazy old Eraqus..."

"_Zack, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

Zack gasped _"A dangerous pastime."_

"_I know."_ Vanitas said as he pulled Zack closer.

_But that wacky old coot is Aqua's father,  
And his sanity's only so-so.  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man.  
See I promised myself I'd marry Aqua  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

"Now If I-" Vanitas then whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Zack asked curiously.

"Then we-" Vanitas whispered lower so the others wouldn't hear.

"No!" Zack exclaimed. "Would she?"

Vanitas then pulled her aside and finished whispering his plan. "Now guess."

Zack thought for a moment before getting it and smiled widely "Oh now I get it!"

"Let's go!" Vanitas grinned as he and Zack grabbed each other's shoulders

_No one plots like Vanitas.  
Takes cheap shots like Vanitas  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Vanitas_

_"Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful."_ Vanitas nodded smugly.

_"As down to the depths you descend."_ Zack added.

_"I won't even be mildly remorseful."_ Vanitas said.

_"Just as long as you get what you want in the end."_ Zack smirked.

_Who has brains like Vanitas?  
Entertains like that Vanitas?  
Who can make up these endless refrains like Vanitas?_

The two then smiled darkly at each other.

_And his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My, what a guy... Vanitas!_

Eraqus walked away as he shivered. "Will no one help me."

* * *

Me: OH, NO! Vanitas is going to get Aqua!

Iris: i hope he's not.

Aqua: Hope everyone like the story here.

Terra: Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	8. How Long Must This Go On

Chapter 7: How Long Must This Go On?

As Aqua lay on her bed crying, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Aerith, dear." The voice said. "I thought you could use something to drink."

The door opened, and in walked a kart with a tea pot and a tea cup.

"See Mama?" The boy asked. "I told you she was pretty."

"Hi, I'm Ienzo."

"B-but you're a…" Aqua said as she backed tea pot and tea cup. She then bumped into a the dresser.

"Whoa, careful." The dresser said. "I'm Tifa by the way."

"Um… hello." Aqua said nervously. "This is impossible."

"I know, but here we are." Tifa said cheerfully. "Okay, I'm the royal dressing consultant, so I thought I'd help you pick something out for your big date tonight! Let's see what's in the drawers." Tifa pulled out a pair of bloomers and shoved them back into the dresser. "Oops! That's embarrassing. Let's see. Ah!" Tifa then pulled out a white dress. "Here we are. You'll look ravishing in this."

"No thanks. I'm not going to dinner." Aqua said as she sat down on the bed.

"But what about the master?" Ienzo asked.

"He maybe your master, but he's not mine!" Aqua shouted. Ienzo began to cry, and Aqua instantly knelt down and comforted him. "Oh I'm sorry. Everything's just been kind of surprising today."

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear." Aerith said as she comforted Aqua.

"We all think so." Tifa added.

"I just miss Papa so much." Aqua said sadly.

"Oh cheer up child." Aerith said soothingly. "It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

_I hope that we'll be friends,_

_Though I don't know you well._

_If anyone can make the most,_

_Of being here, then Aqua,_

_It's you._

_And who knows?_

_You may find,_

_Home here too._

Aqua smiled, and she then played with Ienzo.

Down at the dining room, several minutes later, Marluxia was pacing agitatedly as Ventus and Aerith watched on worriedly.

"I told her to come down to dinner!" Terra shouted. "What's taking so long?"

"Try to be patient sir." Aerith said calmly. "The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"So master, do ya think this girl could be da one?" Ventus asked.

"Of course I have!" Terra snapped. "I'm not a fool."

"Alright!" Ventus called out. "Then you'll fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you, and boom! Da spell's broken! We'll be humans again by midnight!"

"Ven, it doesn't work like that." Aerith said calmly. "These things take time."

"We don't have time!" Ventus called out. "Da rose is already wilting!"

"It's no use." Terra said moodily. "She's so beautiful, and I'm… Well look at me!"

"He's got a point." Ventus said as Aerith slapped him in the head.

"Master, you must help her see passed all that." Aerith said.

"I don't know how." Terra said moodily. Aerith then walked in front of him.

"Well you can start by making yourself more presentable!" Aerith said sharply. "Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

"Oh, and when she comes in, give her a dashing smile!" Ventus added excitedly. "Come on buddy, show me da smile!"

Terra smiled, and everyone backed up a little.

"Okay, plan b!" Ventus said quickly. "Impressive her with your wit!"

"But be gentle." Aerith added.

"Shower her with compliments!"

"But be sincere."

"And above all…" Ventus said as Aerith joined in. "You must control your temper!"

The door opened a little and Terra tried to remember everything they said when he saw that it was Riku.

"Well…" Terra said.

"Well what?" Riku said, playing dumb.

"Where is she?" Terra asked.

"Who?" Riku said nervously.

Terra growled angrily.

"Oh the girl." Riku said nervously. "Circumstances being what they are, and the weather being…"

Terra growled harder.

"She's not coming." Riku said quickly.

"What?" Terra asked angrily.

"She's not coming!" Riku cried out.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Terra called out as he rushed to Aqua's room.

"You're grace, your eminence!" Riku called out as he, Aerith, and Ventus followed.

"Quiet!" Terra said as he arrived at the door, but Ventus had stepped in front of the door. "stand aside, Ven!"

"Nyeh!" Ventus said as Terra pushed him away. He then pounded on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Terra shouted.

"I'm not hungry!" Aqua called back.

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry!" Terra retorted.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aqua countered. "You can't go around ordering people to be hungry, it's rude."

"Oh, rude is it?" Terra asked angrily. "Well how about this? If you don't come down to dinner, I'LL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR!"

"Uh… maser." Ventus said nervously. "That may not be da best way to win da girl's affections."

"Please attempt to be a gentleman." Riku said nervously.

"But she is being so difficult!" Terra then turned to the door. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Aqua asked.

"Because I want you to come to dinner!" Terra called back.

"So you admit you're being a bully?" Aqua asked with a smirk in her voice.

Terra fumed angrily.

"Gently sir." Aerith said calmly. "Gently."

"Will you come down for dinner?" Terra asked calmly.

"No." Aqua answered.

"Um, try being suave and gentle." Riku suggested.

"It would give me great pleasure if you'd come down to dinner." Terra said as he did a slight bow.

"Uh… say please." Riku said nervously.

"Please." Terra said through his teeth.

"No thank you." Aqua called out through the door.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Terra shouted out.

"Yes I can!" Aqua shouted back.

"Fine!" Terra shouted as his temper finally reached its breaking point. "Then go ahead and STARVE!" He then turned to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!"

Terra then walked off.

"Well that didn't go very well." Aerith said calmly.

"No kidding." Riku said sarcastically.

"What were we thinking?" Ventus half yelled-half sobbed. "We'll never be human again."

Ventus and Riku then cried into each other's shoulder.

"What, what would you have us do, give up?" Aerith shouted at them. "I won't give up until Ienzo can run outside these walls again!"

"You're right Aerith." Riku said. "Ven, watch that door. If anything happens, contact me at once!"

"You can count on me, monsieur!" Ventus did as he gave a solute that poked his thumb in his eye. "Ouch!"

_We're doomed. _Riku thought.

Terra walked into his room and slammed the door closed.

"I ask her nicely, but she refuses!" Terra then kicked a chair aside, and it broke into pieces. "What did she want me to do, beg?"

He then grabbed the mirror that witch gave him.

"Show me the girl." Terra said angrily, and he saw Aqua talking with Tifa.

"You know, the master's not too bad once you get to know him." Tifa said.

"I don't want to get to know him!" Aqua shouted angrily. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"I'm just fooling myself." Terra said sadly. "She'll never see me as anything, but a monster."

_How long must this go on?_  
_This cruel trick of fate?_  
_I simply made one careless wrong decision,_  
_And then the witch was gone_  
_And left me in this state!_  
_An object of revulsion and derision_  
_Hated..._  
_Is there no one_  
_Who can show me_  
_How to win the world's forgiveness?_

Terra then looked at the rose and saw one of the first petals fall down.

"No." He said. He'd never given up, and he wasn't about to start! "What did Ven and Aerith say? Shower her with compliments, act like a gentleman. Act like a gentleman. Act like a gentle… man."

Terra then walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Me:If you yell at me Terra you are soo going to get hurt

Terra: I'm not going to yell anytime soon.

Aqua: Good if you yell at me, Iris, or Chaos,

Iris: We will burn you you with fire!

Terra: Calm down you guys, Ven wrap it up, hurry!

Ven: Alright Terra, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	9. Be Our Guest

Chapter 8: Be Our Guest

An hour after the dinner incident, Ventus was leaning against the door when Iris arrived.

"Hey there, Iris." Ventus said with a grin on his face.

"Hello yourself, Ven." Iris said flirtatiously.

"Let me see that hand there." Ventus said. He then kissed up her arm more and more until he reached a feathered portion of her arm and sneezed.

"It's my feathers, isn't it?" Iris said crying. "You don't love me anymore! I hate this stupid spell!"

Iris cries, as she cried Ventus wipes her tears away.

"Ah, ya think a few feathers would change my feelings for ya?" Ventus said suavely. "Now ya really tickle my fancy."

"Oh no." Iris said playfully as she backed away.

"Oh yes." Ventus replied as he stepped forward.

"Oh no, no, no." Iris said shacking her head and smiled. "I've been burned by you before."

Ventus then chuckled and ran after her.

Aqua heard a scuttling away from the door and figured Ventus was gone. She'd heard Riku make the plans and decided to head out.

"You know, Tifa, I am getting hungry." Aqua said casually.

"I'll ring for Aerith and tell Ventus!" Tifa said excitedly, but Aqua stopped her.

"That won't be necessary." Aqua continued. "I'll just get something from the kitchens."

"The master won't like that." Tifa said fearfully.

"I know." Aqua replied with a grin.

As Ventus began fooling around with Iris, he noticed Aqua leaving the room and heading to the kitchens.

"Uh-oh." Ventus said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Aqua just come out." Ventus said.

"Uh-oh." Iris said. The two then ran after her.

Down at the kitchens Aerith was gently shoving Ienzo in the direction of his bed room.

"Go on little one." Aerith said smiling. "Time for bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Ienzo whined.

"Yes you are." Aerith replied smiling.

"No I'm not." Ienzo said as he yawned.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work." Aerith said. "Good night little one."

As Ienzo went slowly to his room, Aerith turned to Riku.

"Well, I like Aqua so far, especially her spunk." Aerith said as she continued to smile.

"Well if you ask me, she's being stubborn." Riku said agitatedly. "I mean, he did say 'please' after all."

"Well it's the first time he used that word from what I remember." Aerith said smiling.

"Hey!" Riku said with surprise. "You're right!"

"You see?" Aerith said as she continued to smile. "She's already having a good affect on him."

Just then, Aqua walked down.

"Hi." Aqua said as she saw the two.

"Hello there, dear." Aerith said comfortingly. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Aqua said with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you." Riku said grandly. "I am Riku, head of the household."

Ventus then ran in with panic all over his face.

"Riku! I swear my eyes never left da…" Ventus then looked at Aqua, bent down and held Aqua's hand. "Enchanté mademoiselle."

Ventus then proceeded to kiss Aqua's hand.

"This is Ventus, but call him Ven." Riku said plainly. "If there's anything we can ever do for you, we'll do it."

"Well I am kind of hungry." Aqua said.

"Except that!" Riku said.

"Riku!" Aerith said angrily.

"Well you heard what the master said!" Riku said defensively.

"Oh pish-posh." Aerith said authoritatively. "I'm not about to let the poor girl go hungry!"

"Oh fine!" Riku said angrily. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-!"

"Riku!" Ventus said angrily. "I'm surprised at you! She's not a prisoner. She's our guest. We should make her feel welcome here."

"Alright, but keep it down." Riku said urgently. "If the master finds out, we're dead."

"Of course, of course." Ventus said casually.

"But what's dinner without a little music?"

"Music?" Riku shouted.

In the dining room, Ventus appeared grandly on a stage by a large dining table. Aqua was set down by a pair of ogres.

"Mon cher, mademoiselle." Ventus said grinning as he walked toward Aqua. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner!" He then gestured to a tray pushed by Aerith containing a large array of scrumptious dishes and foods of all kind. At the same time, several different house stuff appeared on stage with Ventus.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, my dear  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

_"It's delicious!" _Ventus said as Aqua sampled some.

_"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" _Ventus said gesturing to all the dazzling plates that came out of the cabinets as Aerith jumped up and down._ "They can sing; they can dance. After all miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best."  
Go on, unfold your menu,  
Take a glance and then  
You'll be our guest.  
Oui our guest.  
Be our guest!_

Just then all the plates of food were placed in front of Aqua who was took a bite from each plate, savoring all the delicious flavors.

_Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With a lot of candlesticks._

_"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"_ Ventus sang as he juggled several beer mugs.

_Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest_

_"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest." _Ventus nodded. "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_

As things calmed down, Riku ran into the room and nearly panicked upon seeing all the commotion. Jumping onto the table, he ran around to all the dancing servants, trying desperately to quiet them down but to no avail. As he tried pulling some of them away from the stage, Ventus grabbed him from behind and pulled him aside where he began to lament dramatically about his life under the light of a small flame with a face.

_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving,  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Four years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Getting annoyed, Riku tried prying himself out of Ventus's grip and ended up falling head first onto a plate of gelatin where he quickly got stuck. While he tried freeing herself, Aerith glided onto the stage and smiled down at Aqua.

_It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Whine's been poured, and thank the lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoeing'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!_

_"Is it one lump or two?" _Aerith asked giving Aqua a cup of tea. _"For you, our guest! She's our guest!"  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!_

Suddenly the entire staff appeared and began dancing in a kick-line together. Finally freeing herself, Riku tried stopping them but got run over in the process.

"Ven, think of what Terra will do if he finds out!" Riku called out.

"Ah, we'll be done before he even knows Aqua left her room." Iris said smiling.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going_

They split into groups, revealing Ventus holding his candle as he started doing his own version of the box step.  
_"Course by course, one by one. Till you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!"  
_Gesturing upwards, Aqua's eyes lit up in excitement as the giant chandelier descended downward. All the servants jumped below it and began dancing as light from the chandelier crystals shimmered and lit up the room. Grabbing Iris's, Ventus leaped onto a large platform and began dancing with her. Eventually, they came so close that Ventus stole a smooch from her.

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

With a final epic maneuver, all the servants jumped into the air and sparks exploded from who knew where! Aqua smiled and began to actually eat.

After dinner, Riku was clapping his hands.

"Okay everybody." Riku said. "Show's over. It's gotta be time for bed by now."

"Oh I couldn't possibly sleep." Aqua said smiling. "This is my first night in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Riku said nervously. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He then turned to Ventus and whispered angrily. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Why I outta-!" Ventus said angrily.

"I kind of figured it out for myself." Aqua said smiling.

"Well, good night dear." Aerith said. "I'm going to check on the kids, and then I'm turning in."

"So Aqua." Ventus said smiling. "How'd ya like a tour?"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Riku said quickly. "We don't you-know-who going you-know-where and finding you-know-what if you know what I mean."

"Nyeh?" Ventus asked.

"Oh, but I bet you know everything about this place, don't you Riku?"

"Well…" Riku said blushing. "Actually, I do?"

Riku then led Aqua away as Ventus walked after them.

* * *

Iris: Now that a good song I love to dance to it.

Aqua: Good point there Iris.

Ven: Hey where's Chaos?

Iris: She crying her self to sleep.

Terra: What happen to her?

Iris: Her mom and dad got into a car assistant last night

Aqua: Poor girl, I hope she recovers soon its not the some without her here.

Ven: Yeah, take it away Terra.

Terra:You got it Ven, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	10. If I Can't Love Her

Chapter 9: If I Can't Love Her

At the stairway to the East Wing and Aqua's room, Terra prepared to go up with a tray of food.

"Okay Terra," Terra said to himself. "You can do this. Just act like a gentleman."

As Terra was about to go up the stairs, he heard Aqua's voice from that floor and hid in the shadows to see what was going on. He saw Aqua walking by with Riku and Ventus.

"As you can see," Riku said pompously. "This castle is a perfect example of the Neo-Classic Brook period. And as I always say, 'If it's not Brook, don't fix it!'" Riku then laughed at his joke while Ventus rubbed his head.

"So, what do ya think so far, Aqua?" Ventus asked.

"I think it's magnificent." Aqua said. "If only _he _weren't here."

"Yeah, Riku's jokes ruin things for everybody." Ventus said.

"No, I mean _him._" Aqua said.

"Oh." Ventus said. "Well… Um… Hey, we're falling behind, let's get going!"

Terra stormed back into the light as soon as everyone was gone. Terra then slammed the tray onto the floor.

"Act like a gentleman?" He shouted out. "I'm a fool!"

As they continued the tour, Aqua found herself looking around more when she saw an interesting stair case.

"And thanks to some quick thinking on my part, the disaster was avoided, and that's the last time a stone that big was ever placed around here." Riku then looked, and he and Ventus ran to the front of the staircase as Aqua was about to take the first step onto them.

"What's up there?" Aqua asked.

"Nothing!" Ventus said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Nothing interesting at all up there in the West Wing." Riku said calmly.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Aqua said smiling.

"Nice going." Ventus said moodily.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Aqua said thoughtfully.

"Hiding?" Riku laughed nervously. "The master isn't hiding anything."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Aqua said as Ventus turned her away from the stairs.

"Well, wouldn't you like to see some of the tapestries just down the hall?" Riku asked urgently.

"Maybe later." Aqua said calmly.

"How 'bout we take a look at da gardens… or da library!" Ventus said quickly.

"You have a library?" Aqua asked interested.

"Oh yeah!" Ventus said excitedly. "We got tons of books in there!"

"Mountains of books." Riku added.

"Books on every subject by ever author who ever set pen to paper!" Ventus said gladly.

The two walked off, and Aqua followed them for a step or two, but then she decided to see that West Wing. She found herself in a darkly lit hallway that sent shivers up her spine.

Eventually, Aqua arrived at the end of the hallway and found two doors. They both had a monstrous lion's head on them. After a quick step back, she opened the doors and found an extremely dark room. She looked around and saw everything in the room torn up. On a wall, she found a picture of a young boy of about 12 with the eyes of the beast. He had the same hair color as the beast's fur, and his body build followed the beast's. She then turned to see a glowing red rose. She looked at it. Two or three petals were on the bottom of the bell jar it was held in, but the rose appeared to be floating in the air. She removed the bell jar to get a better look at it and saw that it was definitely floating in the air. When she was about to touch it, Terra appeared almost out of nowhere and placed the bell jar back over the rose. After starring at it quickly, he turned to Aqua with anger etched in his very eyes and voice.

"What are you doing here?" Terra said angrily.

"I… I…" Aqua began, but she was too surprised to see Terra here.

"You're not welcome here!" Terra said as his voice grew louder.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Aqua began, but Terra cut her off.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Terra then grabbed her sharply, and as Aqua pulled her sleeve free, she cut her arm on his claws and tore away the sleeve of her shirt. Terra's eyes widened and he starred at the bloody claw marks he left on Aqua's arm.

"I… I…" Terra said as he moved his hand forward gently.

"Don't touch me!" Aqua said as she backed away.

"I'm…"

"Stay away from me!" Aqua shrieked as she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Terra yelled after Aqua. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He then fell onto one of the few chairs he hadn't torn to pieces and put his head in his hands.

"You just don't understand. There's so little of me left now. So littler of me left."

_And in my twisted face,  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless  
As my dream dies.  
As the time flies.  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless,  
Unforgiven,  
Cold and driven,  
To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me.  
No goodness improve me.  
No power on earth, if I can't love her._

_No passion could reach me.  
No lesson could teach me.  
How I could have love her and made her love me too.  
If I can't love her, then who?_

Terra starred at the smirk in the shredded up portrait. That arrogant fool! If he hadn't been so short-sighted, he wouldn't be going through this now! He clawed at the picture for the seventeenth time.

_Long ago I should have seen,  
All the things I could have been.  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward._

Terra then looked out of his balcony and saw Aqua flying away on Tails and Star.

_No pain could be deeper!  
No life could be cheaper!  
No point anymore, if I can't love her!_

_No spirit could win me!  
No hope left within me!  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free.  
But it's not to be.  
If I can't love her,_

_Let the world be done, with me!_

Terra turned, but as he did so, he looked at the rose. He couldn't give up! He knew what he had to do. He had to go after her and apologize. He walked out of the room and down to the entrance hall.

* * *

Iris and Chaos: Now that was soo sad...

Ven: No Kidding! i know i sing the same song i she didn't love me.

Iris: Aw Thats soo sweet of you Ven!

Chaos: Yeah, Take it away guys!

Aqua and Terra: You got it! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review (Sorry that i didn't update I have writers block. see ya next time)


	11. Rabid Dog Chase

Chapter 10: Rabid Dog Chase

As Ventus and Riku searched frantically for Aqua, they saw her running down the stair case to the West Wing, and she was missing her sleeve.

"Uh-oh." Ventus said as he put two and two together.

"W-where are you going?" Riku asked as Aqua ran to the stables to get Tails and Star free.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Aqua said half-angry, half-scared.

"Oh no, wait!" Riku called out. "Please wait!"

Too late. Aqua flew off on her Heartless.

Aqua rode Tails with Star next to her as far as she could when she realized something important. She had no idea which way it was back to the village. She decided to land to get her bearings. Unfortunately, the moment she landed, she heard a horrible howling.

"Oh dear!" Aqua called out. "Rabid Dogs!"

Aqua was half-right. It wasn't just Rabid Dogs, but another type of Heartless known as a Bully Dogs. They were purple with yellow collars around their heads, making them resemble lions. Her best chance was Tails and Star.

"Tails, attack with Ice Orb! Star, attack with Thunder" Aqua called out, and Tails blasted away several of the canine Heartless, same thing with Star. But they teamed up and forced Tails, Star and Aqua into a corner! Aqua tried fighting some off with a branch she grabbed, but they simply grabbed the branch with their teeth and crushed it in their mouths!

"It's no good." Aqua breathed heavily. "I'm not strong enough."

"Aqua!" A voice called out, and Aqua turned to see Terra standing there with not one, but three flying Heartless, like Tails, a red one called a Wyvern, a green called a Windstorm, the last one was blue and yellow called a Wavecrest. The Rabid Dogs then charged after him.

"I'd like you mutts to see something." Terra said calmly. "Wave, lets try your Thunder, Wyvera used corkscrew charge. Storm dive from the sky and attack!"

The three Heartless Dragons did what they were told to do from there master.

Kaiba called out. "Attack NOW!"

Most of the Rabid Dogs and Bully Dogs ran away at the attack, and some of them were killed. One of the Rabid Dogs charged at Terra, and he managed to kill that one himself with his claws, but it bit down hard on his right forearm as it died. Terra clutches his arm as the Dragons flew back to the palace as a sign of finding Aqua. Terra starred at Aqua as he fell over from the energy exhaustion he gained from using his Heartless Dragons.

_Good, now I can get away. _Aqua thought. She then looked at Terra and starred on sadly. _But he saved my life. I can't leave him here to die._

Aqua helped Terra back to his feat and carried him to Tails as she when to Star.

"Don't worry Terra." Aqua said soothingly. "I've got you."

Aqua helped Terra onto Tails as she got on Star and flew back to the castle.

Aqua was in the living room with Terra in his chair. Aqua saw Terra try licking his wound.

"Don't do that." Aqua said soothingly, but Terra just held his scratched up arm away. "Just hold still." Aqua said firmly as she placed a wet cloth on Terra's forearm, and he roared.

"THAT HURTS!" Terra shouted.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Aqua said sharply.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Terra said smirking.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Aqua argued.

"Well _you _shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Terra said, with a confident smirk on his face.

"And you should learn to control your temper." Aqua countered. Terra sighed in defeat and rested his head in his left arm.

"Now hold still." Aqua said soothingly. "This may hurt a little."

Terra then held himself very stiff as Aqua was about to place the cloth on the cuts.

"By the way," Aqua said. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Terra said back as he looked down at her. "Also, I'm sorry for frightening you and scratching you."

"Thanks." Aqua said. "I'm also sorry for going into the West Wing. I was always too inquisitive for my own good."

"Thanks." Terra said as he smiled slightly.

* * *

Iris: Way to go Terra! Don't be soo mean to Aqua next time!

Terra: Hey don't blame me here.

Chaos: Guys! No fighting here!

Terra: She started it.

Chaos: (Men, what are you going to do with them.) If you would Ven!

Ven: You got it! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	12. Surprise for Aqua

Chapter 11: Surprise for Aqua

Shortly after Aqua tended to Terra's wounds, Ventus, Riku, and Aerith met up to discuss things.

"I knew they could be nice to each other if they tried." Aerith said smiling.

"And not a second too soon." Riku said nervously. "Have you seen the rose lately? It's dropping petals like there's no tomorrow."

"Okay, let's relax." Ventus said calmly. "We should try and figure out how to keep this little friendship going."

"I have just the thing." Aerith said as she glided to Aqua and Terra. "How would you two like to warm yourselves up with a nice hot bowl of soup?"

"Soup?" Ventus and Riku said with surprise and skepticism.

"Trust me." Aerith said with a wink.

As the two waited for the soup, Aqua looked at Terra, who was flexing his injured arm to make sure that it didn't lose any mobility. It'd be off by tonight.

"So…" Aqua asked awkwardly. "Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was five." Terra said nonchalantly. "We weren't that close."

"Oh." Aqua said. "I didn't really know my father either."

"What?" Terra asked. "I thought the old guy _was_ your father."

"He was my step-father." Aqua explained. "He took me and my mother in when I was just a baby. He and Mom never married, but she named him my guardian if anything happened to her."

Just then, Aerith walked up with two bowels of soup and handed them to Terra and Aqua. Ienzo looked on from the door. Terra gulped. He hadn't been in much practice with using utensils after turning into… well a beast. He'd simply pick the meat up and eat it. He grabbed the spoon, he hoped it was right, there were about 50, and tried to eat the soup, but it kept falling off.

"Darn it." Terra muttered.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Aqua said. She then picked the bowl up and smiled at Terra, who did the same. They smiled and drank the soup. After that, they smiled. Terra felt a lot less embarrassed than he might have been. Maybe she really was… But he couldn't let himself get into that mindset. There was a difference between friends and someone to love.

"Come on Aqua." Aerith said motherly. "Let's get you into something a bit dryer."

Aqua smiled and walked out after slightly waving good-bye to Terra.

"Nice going, boss!" Ventus said. Terra never heard Ventus call him boss before.

"What should I do?" Terra asked as Ventus was better than girls than him. Heck he dated about eight girls in one month when he was nine. "When she smiles at me, I get choked up. My heart starts pounding, and I can't breathe."

"Good." Riku said excitedly.

"That's good?" Kaiba asked skeptically.

"Good?" Ventus said smiling. "It's excellent!"

"I want to do something for her, but what?" Terra asked.

"Well there's the usual thing." Riku said sagely. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"This ain't some one night stand thing, Riku." Ventus said agitatedly. "It's gotta be something that she really likes. Something that sparks her interest." Ventus then thought for a moment. He then got a sly grin on his face. "Ah man, I just got a killer idea."

Ventus then whispered in Terra's ear.

"You sure?" Terra asked. It was a pretty weird thing to like.

"Trust me." Ventus said.

Aqua then came out in a long blue dress with long sleeves.

"Hello." Aqua said nervously.

"Say something about da dress." Ventus whispered.

"Uh…" Terra said as his rain appeared to stop working. "It's Blue!"

"A compliment!" Ventus whispered again.

"Oh right." Terra said. "That's a nice dress, Aqua."

"Thanks." Aqua said blushing.

"Hey, there's something I'd like to show you, Aqua." Aqua said.

He then led Aqua to a door and stopped.

"First, you have to close your eyes." Terra said smiling. "It's a surprise."

Terra led Aqua into the room as she closed her eyes.

"Can I open them?" Aqua asked.

"Not yet." Terra said. Terra then pulled back the curtain to let the light fill the room. "Alright, now."

Aqua opened her eyes, and she was surprised by what she saw. A library that was big enough to hold her whole cottage!

"I can't believe it!" Aqua said excitedly. "I've never seen so many books in my whole life!"

"You like it?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Aqua responded happily. "It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours." Terra said with a smile.

"Th-thank you!" Aqua said. She then looked around and pulled down a book excitedly.

"This is one of my favorites!" Aqua said happily. "It's _King Arthur_! Have you ever read it?"

"Uh…" Terra said nervously. "No."

"Then you don't know what you're missing!" Aqua said. "I'd love to read this again." She then thought about it and smiled. "Wait, you can read it first."

"No, that's alright." Terra said quickly.

"No really." Aqua said kindly. "You read it."

"No, you."

"No you."

"No!" Terra said, not angrily but loud enough to make Aqua back away a little. "I… I can't, okay?"

"You never learned to read?" Aqua asked sympathetically.

"I learned." Terra said defensively. "A little. I've just been out of practice for a while."

"Then, maybe I can read it to you, and maybe it'll help refresh your reading skills." Aqua said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Terra said.

As soon as Aqua started the story, Terra found himself lost in that world. _He _was Arthur! It was like he was there when he found a stone in a stone and anvil.

"'Knowing not, that this was indeed the legendary sword called Excalibur, Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once, but to no avail. He tried a second time but still couldn't pull it out. Then for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword-'"

"So that means he's the king!" Terra interrupted. He couldn't help it. His excitement had never been stronger.

"Well, wait and see." Aqua said with a smile.

"I never knew books could do that." Terra said thoughtfully.

"Do what?" Aqua asked.

"Take me away from this place and make me forget for a while." Terra said as he looked out of the window and saw Tails and Angel eating a captured Rabid Dog.

"Forget?" Aqua asked.

"Who I…"Terra began before he stopped and looked at the brown fur that covered his hands. "_What_ I am."

"We have something in common, you know." Aqua said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd." Aqua confided.

"You?" Terra asked incredulously.

"So I know how it feels to be different, and I know how lonely that can be." Aqua said. The two then looked into each other's eyes for a moment before both of them turned away embarrassedly. "W-where was I?"

"Arthur gave the sword a third pull." Terra said helpfully.

"Right." Aqua said. "'For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout, 'Arthur is king.'"

"Told you so." Terra said with a smirk.

It was almost evening, and Aqua had reached the end of the book.

"'When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent, and no one could ever make her smile again.' That's the end." Aqua wiped a tear from her face as Terra did the same.

"Heh." Terra said. "That's a pretty good story."

"I knew you'd like it!" Aqua said smiling. "You wanna pick one?"

"Alright." Terra said, and he grabbed one that he could tell was called Romeo and Juliet.

"Now, read along, and I'll help you along." Aqua said smiling.

"Alright." Terra said with a grin. "'T-tw-twoa…'"

"Two." Aqua said smiling.

"Two." Terra said smiling. "I knew that. 'Two households both like in dignighty…' Okay, this one, I don't know."

"Dignity." Aqua said helpfully.

"Right." Terra said.

* * *

Iris and Choas: Now thats sweet of him.

Choas:Not to mean but we did TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

Terra: I'm happy about that I just can wait to get this over with.

Aqua: Don't be so mean Terra, if this my favorite story.

Terra: Sorry Aqua. Hey Choas, Iris would you do the honor?

Iris and Aqua: You got it Terra! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	13. Something There

Chapter 12: Something There

A few days after the attack by the Rabid Dogs, Terra and Aqua were preparing to go outside to enjoy a nice winter day. Terra had easily mastered reading with help from Aqua. As they grabbed some winter attire, with Aqua in a bright green dress, Aqua took a look at an outfit Terra had put on. It was a black cape, a white shirt with purple pants.

As they stepped outside, Aqua pulled out some bird seed and gave some to Terra. Terra then walked up to a bird, but he flew away. He tried again, but the bird still flew away. Aqua then got an idea; she took a little bit of bird seed out of Terra's hand and made a trail from his hands to the bird. The bird then flew gently into Terra's hands and ate the seed. Aqua then smiled at this new Terra.

_There's something sweet_  
_And almost kind._  
_But he was mean and he was coarse_  
_And unrefined._  
_But now he's dear_  
_And so unsure._  
_I wonder why_  
_I didn't see it there before._

"Help." Terra moaned as the birds were all over them. He gently moved his hands down, and they all flew off. He then looked at Aqua, who chuckled good naturedly and then went over to Tails and Angel and petted them.

_She glanced this way_  
_I thought I saw._  
_And when we touched_  
_She didn't shudder at my paw._  
_No it can't be._  
_I'll just ignore._  
_But then she's never looked at me_  
_That way before._

Aqua then turned behind a tree and sighed.

_New and a bit alarming.  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming.  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Aqua then smiled and looked back. She had a mischievous idea. She grabbed some snow and made it into a ball. She then flew it and it landed right in Terra's face.

"Bull's-eye!" Aqua called out.

"Oh really?" Terra said with his own mischievous smirk. "I never exactly backed down from a snowball fight."

Terra then scooped out a snowball the size of Tail's head and threw it at Aqua. It landed on target, and the two began to laugh as the others watched from a window.

"_Well, who'd have thought?"_ Ventus mused.

"_Well, bless my soul._" Aerith exclaimed.

"_Well, who'd have known?_" Riku added.

"_Well, who indeed?_" Aerith nodded.

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_" Ventus asked.

_It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see  
A few days more.  
There may be something there  
That wasn't there before._

As they continued to watch, Ienzo showed up and tried looking over their shoulders. "Hey what'cha all looking at?"

"_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_." Riku observed with interest.

"What?" Ienzo asked as he tried jumping up to get a better look. Seeing him there, Aerith moved aside and let Ienzo in. He hop towards the window and watched as Aqua and Terra sat side by side under the tree, both wiping snow off their clothes.

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before_." Aerith repeated happily.

"What's there Mama?" Ienzo asked. He didn't see anything.

"I'll tell you when you were older." Aerith said with a kind smile. "Come on kids, let's not be peeping toms."

"Mama?" Ienzo asked.

"Yes dear?" Aerith asked as she glided to the living room with Ienzo.

"Will I ever get to be a human boy again?" Ienzo asked.

"I hope so." Aerith responded.

"When will I know?" Ienzo asked.

"Soon." Aerith said with a slight smile. "If it's to be, it'll be very soon now." Aerith then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, come along, Ienzo."

The three walk off to the living room as Terra and Aqua walked back inside. Aqua was wearing Terra's jacket to help keep her warm.

* * *

Choas: Be happy that we have a few chapters Terra.

Terra: Can wait.

Iris: Wait! you promise i get to be the mermaid in the next story.

Chaos: i didn't forget Iris, take it away Ven!

Ven: You got it! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	14. To Be Human Again

Chapter 13: Human Again

The next day, Riku called all the servants together.

"Okay everybody, we've gotta clean this place up!" Riku called out.

"Okay." Ventus said. "Now we've got something to actually do after four years of nothing."

"Mom," Ienzo asked. "I've got a funny feeling in my stomach, but it's a good funny feeling."

"It's hope sweetie." Aerith said with a smile. "I've been feeling it too."

"Ah, oui my friends." Ventus said with a smile. "The day we've been waiting for may be at hand."

"Oh if only that was true Ven." Iris said smiling.

"Ah, human again." Ventus said with a smile.

"Human again." Aerith said smiling as well.

"Yeah." Ventus said dreamily. "Think what that means. _I'll be cooking again. Be good-looking again. With a beautiful girl on each arm._"

_When I'm human again.  
Only human again.  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...  
I'll be courting again.  
Chic and sporting again._

_"Which should cause several husbands alarm!"_ Aerith added with a chuckle.

"_I'll down, down from the shelf._" Ienzo said as he jumped off. "_And finally be myself. I can't wait to be human again!" _

As they wandered around the dining room, all the servants were quick at work cleaning the table, cabinets, windows and carpet. Now that they were motivated, they were cleaning twice as fast and twice as efficient, leaving no chair or plate unturned.

_When we're human again.  
Only human again.  
When we're spirits and monsters no more.  
Little push, little shove.  
They could, whoosh fall in love._

"_Ah Cheri won't it all be top drawer."_ Tifa gushed as she dusted and danced around the wine cabinet.  
_I'll wear lipstick and rouge  
And I won't be weird  
I can finally go out without fear!  
I'll exude savoir fare!  
I'll wear gowns! I'll have more hair!  
It is my prayer to be human again._

_"When I'm human again."_ Riku said as he shined a wine glass. _"Only human again. When the world once more making sense. I'll unwind for a change-"_

_"Really? That'd be strange." _Sora said with obnoxious smirk as he polished another glass.

_"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?"_ Riku said to him irritably.  
_In a shack by the sea,  
I'll sit back sipping tea.  
Let my early retirement commence.  
Far from fool made of wax  
"I'll get down to brass tacks and relax_!" Riku shouted as Ventus whipped ho, with the shining towel. He then grabbed another one and they began chasing each other around the room.

"_When we're human again!"_ Ienzo sang out.

_So sweep the dust from the floor!  
Let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell.  
Someone might break the spell,  
Any day now!_

_"Shine up the brass on the door!"_ Ventus said as he wiped down the knob while the shiners waxed some of the candle holders.

_"Alert the dust pail and the broom!"_ Iris called out as people pulled out mops and brooms and began sweeping up the dirty floor.

_If it all goes as planned,  
Our time may be at hand,  
Any day now!_

_"Open the shutters and let in some air."_ Ienzo said as he used a feather to clean the entire filthy window.

_"Put these here and put those over there."_ Aerith said pointing to random spots as some of the furniture moved around.

_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears  
and blow them away..._

Aqua and Terra were in the library as Terra grabbed his personal favorite, _The Adventures of Robin Hood. _He was at the last chapter.

"'Little John wandered the countryside and told the stories of his days in Sherwood until he too died. But in as long as these stories live in the hearts of the people of the world, Little John and Robin Hood will never die.'"

"Wow." Aqua said. "That was really nice."

"Well Terra," Aqua said. "I'd like to ask you something."

"What?" Terra asked.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?" Aqua asked with a smile.

"Dinner?" Terra asked with surprise. "Me? With you? Well that'd be… I mean… Oh yes!"

The gang heard this too, and they all celebrated.

"_When we're human again. Only human again. When the girl finally sets us all free!" _Everyone sang.

_"Cheeks a-bloomin' again. We're assumin' again."_ Iris sang as she started dancing around with Ventus. _"We'll resume our long lost joie de vie."_

_"We'll be playin' again. Holidayin' again." _Aerith said as he glided along after them.

_"And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P!"_ Ienzo chimed in. Together, the four of them headed down the hallway toward the ballroom happily singing together.

_When we cast off this pall  
We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
When we're all that we were  
Thanks to him, thanks to her  
Coming closer and closer  
And closer and..._

They ran into the ballroom, and Ienzo hop around laughing as Aerith hop after him to make sure he didn't fall on the floor.

_We'll be dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again!  
We'll be whirling around with such ease._

_When we're human again.  
Only human again.  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes._

_We'll be floating again!  
We'll be gliding again!  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please._

_Like a real human does.  
I'll be all that I was.  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn.  
And we're all of us human again!_

Ienzo fell asleep from all the excitement, and Aerith smiled and took the ten year old boy to his respective room and smiled. She figured this was for the best as he'd insist on staying up to see the dance.

* * *

Choas: Be happy that we're half ways done Terra.

Terra: Can't wait for this to be over.

Iris: I love to see what i look like in the end and in the next story.

Chaos: i know! i can't wait for you to see what you look like in the next story! take it away Aqua!

Aqua: You got it! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	15. Maison De Lunes

Chapter 14: Maison De Lunes

Vanitas and Zack walked into the bar as a white haired man who looked around thirty walked in.

"Thank you for coming Monsieur Xemnas." Vanitas said as he sat down in his favorite chair and Pegasus sat opposite from them.

"I don't usually leave my asylum in the middle of the night, Vanitas." Xemnas said smirking. "But Zack said you'd make it worth my while." Zack dropped down a bag of gold onto the table. "Alright, I'm listening."

"It's like this." Vanitas said with a smirk. "I've got my heart set on marrying Aqua, but she needs a little… persuasion."

"She turned him down flat." Marik translated before walking away a little away from an angry looking Bakura.

"Anyway, Aqua loves Terra like a father; she'd do anything to keep him from being locked up." Vanitas said darkly.

"Eragus harmless." Xemnas said calmly.

"Everyone knows he's a lunatic." Vanitas said as calmly. "He was here a few nights ago raving about some beast."

"Hmm." Xemnas said with a smirk. "So you want me to lock up Aqua's step-father unless she agrees to marry you?" Xemnas then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh that is despicable." He then opened his eyes as he smiled just as darkly as Vanitas. "I love it!"

"Well, after all…" Vanitas said with a smirk. "_When a man like me is thwarted, and denied his honey moon."_

"_When the pretty thing he's courted," _Zack added. _"Refuses to swoon."_

"_Then the time has come for a murky plan!"_

"_For which he turns to a murky man!"_

_To find that fiend where better than,_

_At the Maison De Lunes._

"_You'll be strapping up an inmate." _Bakura said with a smirk.

"_Very tightly."_

"_Very soon."_

_But we won't bring him in late!_

_You're check in time's noon._

"_How sad Eragus is not__ so well!"_ Xemnas said with an extremely dark smirk.

"_Prepare a five-star padded cell!" _Vanitas called out.

_And book him in for a long, long spell,_

_At the Maison De Lunes._

"_Do I make myself entirely clear?" _Vanitas asked.

_"It's the simplest deal of your whole foul career." _Zack answered.

_"Put Eragus away, and__ she'll be here in moments." _Vanitas said with a wide, evil smile.

"_In a dreadful state-" _Zack k began.

"_She'll capitulate to me!" _Vanitas called out.

"_Oh, I love incarceration!" _Xemnas called out with dark glee. _"I could lock up a platoon!"_

_Hey! Then apply your inclination_

_To a mad old buffoon!_

_Then wave one bachelor good-bye!_

"_She'll be my bride!" _Vanitas called out.

"_She'd rather die." _Zack muttered before Vanitas glared at him angrily. _"Then have her daddy ossify?"_

"_The time's opportune." _Xemnas said smiling.

_So book the church, raise glasses high!_

_To the Maison De Lunes!_

The three men then laughed darkly as Vanitas smirked.

At Aqua's cottage, Vanitas barged in as Zack walked in a bit more timidly. He was beginning to get cold feet about this.

"Aqua?" Vanitas called out. "Eragus?"

"Well, I guess there's no one home." Zack said nervously. "Let's go."

Vanitas then grabbed Zack by his shirt.

"They have to come back sometime." Vanitas said darkly. "And when we do, we'll be ready for them." Vanitas then threw Zack into a snow bank. "Don't move from that spot until Aqua and Eragus come home!"

Vanitas then walked away.

"Oh, man." Zack said nervously.

* * *

Iris: OH NO! I think i'm going to...(Pass out)

Ven and Chaos: IRIS! (Runs to Iris...)

Terra: Lets be lucky that Vanitas is going for Aqua.

(Aqua comes and hits Terra back of the head.)

Aqua: And thats what you get Terra!

Terra: OW! hey i thought Chaos was the only one that can hit me.

Chaos: Not now Terra! Aqua Can you do the honors?

Aqua: No Big! Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	16. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 15: Beauty and the Beast

Ventus was helping Terra get ready for dinner. He had dressed himself in a blue shirt with long sleeves and pants to match.

"Tonight's da night, Terra!" Ventus said excitedly as Terra put on a blue hat with a serpent on the head.

"I… I don't know about this." Terra said with a gulp.

"Ya care for Aqua, don't ya?" Ventus asked, though he already knew the answer.

"More than anything." Terra said calmly. He then gulped. "But Ven, this will never work."

"Sure it will, Terra." Ventus said. "Just compliment her and be yourself. For some reason that worked."

"Funny." Terra said as he gulped and walked out.

Aqua came out in a dress that belonged to Terra's mother. It was long and sky blue colored and left a good portion of her upper arms bare. She walked up to Terra as Terra arrived. He looked very regal in the outfit he was wearing.

"Hello Terra." Aqua said with a smile as Kaiba smiled back.

"Hello." Terra said, and the two of them proceeded to the great hall, which everybody had been working on all day until it looked like a brand new room. "You look beautiful."

"You look very handsome too." Aqua said with a smile.

As they sat down, Ienzo watched as Aerith starred on. She could hardly believe it. If everything went just right…

_Tale as old as time.  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends.  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change.  
Small to say the least.  
Both a little scared.  
Neither one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast._

Aqua then walked up to Terra and held out her hand.

"Dance with me?" Aqua asked.

"Oh…" Terra said nervously. "No. I don't-"

"Dance with her." Ventus and Riku whispered, so Terra stood up, and he didn't exactly know what to do, so Aqua showed him. She laid her right hand in Terra's left, and she pulled down his right arm to Aqua's waist. Even under all the brown fur, Aqua still saw Terra blush a little. Then, together, the two waltzed around the great hall, and Ventus and Riku both gave Terra the thumbs up.

_Ever just the same._  
_Ever a surprise._  
_Ever as before._  
_Ever just as sure,_  
_As the sun will rise!_

Terra couldn't believe how well he was doing. He'd never even had one dance lesson in his entire life. He felt so… right with Aqua there.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east!  
Tale as old as time!  
Song as old as rhyme!  
Beauty and the Beast!_

Terra and Aqua stopped, and the two of them walked off to the balcony.

"_Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast."_

Aerith then smiled and turned to her two child.

"Off to bed now." Aerith said gently. "It's passed your bedtime."

"But Mom!" Ienzo whined.

"Good night love." Aerith said with a smile as she prodded them in the direction of their rooms.

On the balcony, Terra and Aqua sat down, and Terra held Aqua's hands.

"Aqua," Terra said. "Are you happy here, with me?"

"Yes." Aqua said smiling, but then she turned away. "I just wish I could see my father. I'm so worried about him."

"There is a way." Terra said with a smile. "Come on."

In the West Wing, Terra held up a mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything you want." Terra said calmly.

"I'd like to see my father." Aqua said as she held the mirror. "Please."

The mirror glowed brightly, and Aqua's eyes widened.

"PAPA!" Aqua cried out in alarm. "He's alone in the woods! I think he's sick! He may be dying!"

"Then…" Terra said as he looked at the bell jar. He then turned away to make things easier. "Then you must go to him."

"What?" Aqua asked with surprise.

"You're not my prisoner anymore." Terra said as he turned back to face Aqua. "You haven't been for a very long time."

"Thank you." Aqua said with a smile. She then tried to give the mirror back, but Terra stopped her.

"Take it with you." Terra said calmly. "So you can always have a way to look back and remember."

"I'll never forget." Aqua said with a smile. "I'm coming Papa!" She called out as she rushed to her room to change for the trip.

As she left, Riku walked in.

"So, how'd it go you sly dog?" Riku asked slyly.

"I let her go." Terra said as he took off his hat and let it fall to the ground.

"Oh, well-" Riku's eyes then widened and he looked at Terra. "What?"

"I let her go." Terra said again.

"But why?" Riku asked.

"Because, I love her."

"HE SAID WHAT?" Everybody responded after Riku told them what happened.

"That's what he said." Riku said. "She's gone."

"But he was so close!" Ventus whined.

"After all this time," Aerith said half smiling, half crying. "He's finally learned to love."

"Well that's it then!" Ventus said excitedly. "That should break the spell!"

"It's not enough Ven." Aerith countered. "Aqua has to love Terra in return."

"And now it's too late." Riku said sadly. Ventus and Iris then broke down and hugged Riku and each other.

Ienzo had heard all of this as he hadn't gone to bed, and Ienzo had to do something. He ran to the door as Aqua left. Once Aqua mounted Tails and Star, Ienzo jump up to Tail's tail and grabbed onto it.

_I hope he doesn't sit on me. _Ienzo thought as he held on.

Back in his room Aqua had changed back into his brown sleeveless shirt and pants. He had given up for the first time in his life. There was no way Aqua would return. She'd forget about him while she was caring for her father. He'd always be a beast now.

_No pain could be deeper._  
_No life could be cheaper._  
_No point anymore if she can't love me._  
_No hope she would do so._  
_No dream to pursue, so_  
_I looked to myself, despise all the things I see._  
_For I know that she, _  
_Cannot set me free._  
_Let the world be done with me._

Terra watched Tails and Star fly off with Aqua, and he roared in rage and sorrow.

_IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED YOU WICTH? _Terra thought angrily. He was beaten, and the only relief he'd ever get would be death. He collapsed onto his chair and starred at the rose.

* * *

Iris: Now that soo sad... (Cries on Choas's shoulder.)

Choas: I know it was so beautiful and sad at the same time. (Hugs Iris and cries too.)

Aqua: That has so much romance and drama that its making me cry too. (Cries with Iris and Chaos.)

Ven: Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	17. Kill the Beast

Chapter 16: Kill the Beast

It took a good hour, but eventually, Aqua had found Eragus and helped him onto Tail's back.

"Hold on, Papa." Aqua said calmly.

Zack was at the side of the house eating a sandwich he'd made inside. He then saw Aqua's Phantomtail and Angel Star fly over.

"Okay, she's back." Zack said, and he ran off.

Eragus woke up to see Aqua smiling at him.

"Papa, are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua?" Eragus asked. "How'd you get away from that beast?"

"He let me go." Aqua said.

"That horrible beast let you go?" Eragus asked with surprise.

"He's different now, Papa." Aqua said as she smiled. "Seto's a really good person."

She then drop her bag and inside was Ienzo.

"Ienzo, what are you doing here, honey?" Aqua asked soothingly. "Come on in."

"Hi." Ienzo said happily as she waved at Aqua and Eragus.

"Well hello little fella." Eragus said with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you, again."

" Aqua, why'd you leave?" Ienzo asked sadly. "Don't you like us?"

"Oh, of course I do, Ienzo." Aqua said as she knelt down. "I just had to help Papa. I'm gonna go back; especially to get you back home. Aerith is probably worried sick."

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Ienzo hid under the table. Aqua opened the door and saw Monsieur Xemnas of the local insane asylum.

"Monsieur Xemnas?" Aqua asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect your father." Xemnas said smoothly and calmly.

"My father?" Aqua asked.

"Don't worry mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." Xemnas smiled wickedly and pointed to a carriage that said "Maison Des Lune."

"My father's not crazy!" Aqua shouted.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Zack called out holding a torch. "We all heard him that night didn't we?"

Aqua then noticed that there was a venerable mob of people around the cottage. Two of them then walked up and grabbed Eragus.

"Get your hands off of me!" Eragus called out.

"Leave him alone!" Aqua shouted as Vanitas slyly stepped out.

"Poor Aqua." Vanitas said sympathetically.

"You know he's not crazy Vanitas!" Aqua pleaded.

"Well…" Vanitas said as a sneer crossed his face. "I could clear this up if…"

"If what?" Aqua asked suspiciously.

"If you'll marry me." Vanitas said with a sneer.

"What?" Aqua asked with shock and anger.

"One little word Aqua." Vanitas chuckled. "That's all it takes."

"Never!" Aqua said angrily. Vanitas must have planned this!

"Have it your way." Vanitas replied calmly.

"Wait!" Aqua shouted. She then ran inside and pulled out the mirror Terra had given her. "My father's not crazy, and I can prove it!" She then held up the mirror and shouted, "Show me the beast!"

Everyone screamed as they obviously saw Terra for the first time, and Aqua heard the roar, that to her, meant sorrow, but to everyone else, it meant horror.

"Is he dangerous?" One of the women asked as she clutched a small little boy.

"Oh no." Aqua said calmly. "I know he looks frightful, but he's really very kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for the monster." Vanitas said arrogantly.

"He's not the monster Vanitas!" Aqua said angrily. "You are!"

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Vanitas called out as a look of intense anger crossed his face. "She says this creature is her friend? Well I've hunted wild beasts, and I've seen what they can do!" Vanitas then turned to the mother who had asked if Terra was dangerous. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" The woman then backed up with her son.

"He would never-" Aqua began, but Vanitas interrupted her.

"Forget the old man! We're not safe until his head's mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!"

"Kill him!" Several people shouted.

_"We're not safe until he's dead!"_ Shouted one man.

_"He'll come stalking us at night!"_ Pegasus added.

_"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"_ cried the mother.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!"_ Another man declared.

_"So it's time to take some action boys!"_ Vanitas said as he grabbed a torch. _"It's time to follow me!"_ He then threw his torch into a pile of hay, creating a large bonfire.

_Through the mist, through the woods.  
Through the darkness and the shadows.  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there,  
At the drawbridge of a castle.  
And there's something truly terrible inside._

_It's a beast! He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones! Massive paws! Killer claws for the feast!_

_Hear him roar! See him foam!  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead  
Good and dead! Kill the beast!_

"No!" Aqua shouted as she pushed past the crowds and grabbed Vanitas's arm. "I won't let you do this!"

"You're not with us, you're against us." Vanitas said shaking her off before turning to his group. "Men, tie her up! Her old man too! We can't have them going off to warn the creature!"

Instantly all the members of the mob ambushed Aqua and Eragus with ropes. Aqua tried calling out to Tails and Angel, but someone snuck up from behind and gagged her. Eragus rushed to help but was stopped by another man who shot two arrows that pinned Eragus's boots to the ground. They all then ganged up on the two and tied their hands and legs together before carrying them toward the basement.

"I'll take that." Vanitas said as he walked up to Aqua and took the mirror out of her pocket.

"You won't get away with this!" Aqua shouted

"Just try and stop me." Vanitas said before snapping his fingers. His men then picked up Eragus and threw him down into the basement followed by Aqua who landed on top of him with a thud.

"Now, the time has come to rid the village of this demon. Who's with me?" Vanitas called out.

"I am!" shouted Zack.

"I am!" Shouted a woman.

"I am!" Shouted all the villagers as they raised their fists high.

"Then go prepare yourselves for battle! We leave tonight!" Vanitas shouted raising his right hand high. Instantly all the villagers rushed back to their homes and began grabbing items like pitchforks, shovels, brooms, axes and any other blunt or sharp objects they could find.

Ienzo was hiding in the house and crying. He didn't know what to do. Aqua and Eragus were all locked up, and his mother and his friends were all in trouble.

_"Light your torch! Mount your horse!"_ The villagers shouted lighting their torches.

_"Screw your courage to the sticking place!" _Vanitas called as he mounted onto his horse.

_We're counting now on __Vanitas to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain.  
We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased.  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the lord, and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Vanitas called out.

In the basement, Aqua and Solomon pounded on the door after managing to untie each other, but it wouldn't give. Someone had locked it up.

"It's no use." Aqua said as she slumped down onto the floor.

"Now, now." Eragus said calmly. "We'll think of something."

Ienzo was hopping around trying to think. Suddenly, he remembered that Aqua had told him about her father's invention.

"Got it!" Ienzo said happily as he hops to the barn.

Deep in the woods, Vanitas's little mob walked to the castle and smirked.

"Cut down a tree and make it a big one!" Vanitas called out.

_We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us.  
And this monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns! Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the beast!_

As several villagers grabbed a large tree to batter down the door of the castle, Vanitas turned to them all.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember the beast is mine!"

At the castle, everyone was in a somber mood.

"I knew it!" Riku said angrily. "I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have got our hopes up!"

"Maybe it'd have been better if she never came at all!" Ventus said angrily as Iris nodded. Until Iris saw someone coming from the forest.

"Whoa!" Iris shouted.

"What is it, Iris?" Aerith asked.

"Is it Aqua?" Ventus asked hopefully.

"Is she back?" Riku asked.

Ventus ran up and screamed.

"Holy cow!" Ventus shouted. "Invaders!"

"Trespassers!" Riku shouted as well.

"And look at the man with spiky black hair!" Aerith shouted as she pointed down. "He has the mirror."

"Ven!" Riku shouted. "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, then we'll be ready for them! Now who's with me?"

As Riku talked everyone left, and Iris closed the door, which Riku didn't notice, so it gave him quite a shock.

"Ah! Mommy!" Riku shouted as the door slammed.

Ventus ran into Terra's room and walked up.

"Pardon, Terra!" Ventus said urgently.

"Leave me alone." Terra said in a defeated voice.

"But the castle's under attack!" Ventus shouted.

"It doesn't matter now." Terra said in the same kind of voice. "Just let them come."

"Mon dieu." Ventus said as he ran to the entrance hall to put up a fight. _Great! _He thought._What a time for __Terra to lose his nerve!_

The servants ran down and prepared to barricade the door.

_Hearts ablaze._  
_Banners high._  
_We go marching into battle._  
_Unafraid although the danger's just increased!_

Vanitas and his men, and the triples, then began pounding on the door with the tree trunk.

_Raise the flag! Sing the song!_  
_Here we come, we're fifty strong, _  
_And fifty French men can't be wrong._  
_Let's kill the beast!_

On the other side of the door, everyone was holding the barricade in place.

"This ain't working!" Ventus shouted as the door began to give way.

"Ven, we have to do something!" Iris said as she tried to hold a feather duster in place.

"Wait!" Ventus shouted in triumph! "I got another killer idea!"

"Hurry and tell us, Ven!" Tifa cheered.

Vanitas's men continued to pound until the door gave way, and they walked in.

* * *

Chaos: Now hes going to get it right Iris?

Iris: You bet Chaos!

Ven: Hey Chaos where did you go all weekend?

Chaos: I went to a wedding in Phoenix.

Aqua: Thats so wonderful, Chaos! Terra would you do the honor?

Terra: Sure, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	18. The Battle

Chapter 17: The Battle

The mob walked in, and Zack gulped.

"This place gives me the creeps." He said nervously.

"Shh!" Vanitas said urgently. He had to hear in case the beast attacked.

"Well it does!" Zack said. He couldn't see the harm in leaving. Heck they didn't even know the beast actually existed until a few moments ago.

"Shut up!" Vanitas said through gritted teeth.

"I wanna go home!" Zack said back when suddenly, the lights turned on, and they were all surrounded by moving furniture.

"Whoa!" Zack exclaimed as he saw a talking tea pot appear in front of him.

"Ughh!" Vanitas growled as a talking Lantern and a talking clock stood in front of him.

"Aww." The triples said as a very small tea cup appeared.

Suddenly, the tea cup called out, "Charge!" And the fight was on!

Iris and the other feather dusters easily tore through several of the mobsters by cutting their arms up too badly to hold anything lethal. She then charged at a young man with short red hair wearing a black coat in it when she stopped.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Iris said with a coy wink.

"Nah." The young man said.

"Oh, are we a little shy?" Iris asked as she gently held the man's hands as he continued to stammer. Then he screamed in pain as his rear end caught on fire. He had been pierced in the rear by Ventus and his ignited sword.

"I'm out of here!" Axel yelled when Vanitas grabbed him by his jacket collar.

"Stay, or you won't go back home in one piece."

"Right." Axel whimpered.

At the cottage, Ienzo looked all over the barn until he found a saddle pack. Ienzo opened it and found a bottle with a heart floating in darkness.

"Yes!" Ienzo called out triumphantly. She then hopped as fast as he can to the cottage and set the bottle down. "Um… Mr. Darkside, it'd really help if you woke up now."

The bottle suddenly arranged it self into a standing position, and a right hand poked out. Followed by the other hand, and Darkside's head. He then pulled himself out and walked over to the cottage as Ienzo held onto Darkside's pinky.

"What on Earth?" Eragus asked as he heard a large rumbling. He looked out the window and saw a very familiar foot walking towards them.

"Aqua, get away from the door!" Eragus said as he pulled Aqua as far back as he could. Then, a large fist punched through the door, and a good chunk of the ceiling, and Aqua and Eragus looked up and saw Ienzo singing on Darkside's pinky.

"Have you guys tried this thing yet?" Ienzo asked smiling. "It's awesome!"

"Okay." Aqua said as she ran to Tails and Star, and untied him. "I have to go back and help Terra."

"I'm coming with you." Eragus said.

"No!" Aqua said firmly.

"I lost you once." Eragus said even more firmly. "I won't lose you again!"

"Then we better hurry." Aqua said with a smile as she and Eragus climbed onto Tails along with Ienzo, while Aqua went to Star. Darkside knelt down in front of the cottage to defend it until they came home.

Meanwhile, Zack was fending off several Spirit Monsters, and as he moved into a corner to catch his breath, the teapot in front of him.

"You look like you could use some tea." The teapot said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Zack said. He was terribly thirsty.

"Here you go." The teacup said as he handed Zack a pot of tea. Then he pours tea on Zack!

"Oh, why?" Zack said as he slammed into a wall. As he was about to run off like half the people had done, Vanitas grabbed him.

" Zack, come with me!" Vanitas whispered fiercely.

"Huh?" Zack asked.

"I'll need someone to make sure no one can come in after I go after the beast."

"Um…" Zack said nervously. "Okay."

As Vanitas and Zack snuck upstairs, everyone else ran out.

"Hey!" Ventus said excitedly. "We just won a fight!"

"Victory dance!" Riku called out.

Ventus and Riku then waved their arms in the air and did a really odd dance.

_We just kicked a little can-can!_

_Kicked a little can-can!_

_Tell me who's the man-man!_

_You should have seen the way they ran-ran!_

_When we kicked their can-can!_

"What is that?" Iris asked.

"Whenever we kick some can," Ventus said with a smile.

"We do a victory dance!" Riku concluded.

"I loved watching this when I was little!" Tifa said as she sat down.

* * *

Chaos: this is my favorite part! i love a good fight!

Iris: i guess thats why you got your name.

Ven: that expand a lot.

Choas: Hey!(hits them upside there heads)

Ven and Iris: OW!

Iris: that hurt Choas.

Choas: Aqua can you please before i hit them again.

Aqua:Sure, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review (my computer won't working good and i had writer block)


	19. Vanitas vs Terra

Chapter 18: Vanitas vs. Terra

Vanitas eventually made his way down a long hallway to a set of double doors. He pushed his way through and found the beast sitting in a chair looking at a glowing rose. The beast looked up and then turned back to the rose. Vanitas smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought. He grabbed his bow and put an arrow in it. He struck the beast in the side, and he roared. Vanitas then pushed the beast through the window, and the two of them were on the edge of the castle. Thankfully, it was wide enough for people to walk on. He saw the beast lying on the ground, not wounded, but unwilling to fight.

"Get up." Vanitas said with a sneer. He wanted to say that he proved himself superior to Aqua's new boyfriend. The beast didn't move, so Vanitas kicked him in his side. "I said get up." Bakura then laughed at the beast. "What's the matter Beast? Are you too kind and gentle to fight back?"

The beast looked away.

"Oh well." Vanitas said. "I guess I'll just put you out of your misery! Dark Thorn, rise up!"

A heartless with rough and scaly skin, it then roared, and fire came from the back, and the skin became black with yellow eyes, the hands became claws as a chain appears on its legs.

Terra looked at the Heartless and braced himself. He didn't care if he lived or died anymore.

"No!" A familiar voice said. Terra then turned and found Aqua at the courtyard as Tails and Angel roared to frighten away all of the intruder's men. Aqua starred up at him, and she ran in to help.

"Well," Vanitas said. "I guess you got to see her one more time. Now good bye!"

Suddenly, Terra felt reinvigorated with Aqua back, and he called out the Wave, Storm, and Wyvern.

"Ah!" Vanitas exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

Aqua was relieved when she saw Terra stand up, so she ran in to see if there was anything she could do. The battle appeared to be over all over the castle, so she ran to the West Wing.

"Hey Aqua!" Ventus said. "We won!"

"Terra's still in danger!" Aqua said as she ran passed them.

"Uh-oh." Ventus said. "Follow Aqua, gang!"

Aqua arrived at the hallway that led to Terra's room when Zack arrived holding a sword. He then made sure to lock the door.

"Zack?" Aqua asked.

"Hello Aqua." Zack said as he held the sword at her, but it was very shaky.

"Please help me." Aqua pleaded.

"No!" Zack said. "You'll just have the beast kill all of us!"

"Really?" Aqua asked. "Or are you just afraid of upsetting Vanitas? Please, help me. Vanitas's a monster."

Zack starred at her, and he dropped his sword.

"Get going, quick!" Zack said. "I'll help your friends."

Zack opened the door and ran out to the courtyard to help Eragus, Tails and Star. One look at him and whoever was left ran screaming all the way back to the village.

Vanitas smirked at Terra. "Well it's nice to see you actually fighting! It makes it more fun! Before you die, tell me, were you in love with her, Beast? That's a laugh! Do you think she'd want you when she could have someone like me?" Vanitas then laughed madly. "Well too bad for you! Once you're out of the way, Aqua's mine!"

Terra starred at Vanitas angrily. "Wave, Storm, and Wyvern, attack Dark Thorn with the powers of Water, Fire, and Wind, ELEMENT BLAST!" As a blast with the colors of blue, red, and green form a powerful blast.

As Dark Thorn was destroyed, and Vanitas doubled over, Terra grabbed him by the neck and held him over the castle.

"No!" Vanitas pleaded. "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Terra starred on and sighed. He then roughly brought Vanitas back to the ledge and easily tossed him aside. "Get out." Terra said calmly. He then saw Aqua on the balcony. "Aqua." He then climbed up to the balcony. He made it to the edge of the balcony and stroked her hair. "You came back."

"Yeah." Aqua said with a smile as she smiled.

Suddenly, Terra screamed, and Aqua saw that Vanitas had climbed up after Terra and had stabbed him in the back with a knife. He was grinning madly. Terra then growled and shoved Vanitas off, as he did so, Vanitas lost his balance and fell to the foggy ground far, far below.

* * *

Chaos: again, i love a good fight!

Iris: you really love a fight do you?

Choas: you bet. but i cant wait for Terra to change back into a human.

Iris and Aqua: Yeah.

Ven: but Vanitas is Dead in this chapter now!

Terra and Aqua: Alright!  
Aqua: i am so happy about that. Ven do you mine.

Ven:Sure, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review (my computer won't working good and i had writer block)


	20. Transformation

Chapter 19: Transformation

As Vanitas fell, Aqua pulled Terra onto the balcony. She touched Terra's side and found it to be a bloody mess. Everyone else starred on, and Ienzo clung to Aerith as she tried to comfort them.

"You… came back?" Terra said breathing heavily.

"Of course I came back." Aqua said sadly. "I couldn't let them… Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd come sooner."

"Maybe…" Terra said trying to comfort Aqua. "Maybe it's better… Maybe it's better this way."

"No." Aqua said through her tears. "Don't talk like that. We're together now. Everything will be fine."

"At least…" Terra said smiling weakly. "I got to see you, one last time."

"Terra…" Aqua said. "_We are home. We are where we shall be forever. Trust in me for you know I won't run away. From today, this is all that I need, and all that I need to say."_

Aqua then caressed Terra's fur covered face.

"_Don't you know how you've changed me? Strange how I finally see. I found home... You're my home. Stay with me."_

"Aqua…" Terra said with a struggle, but then his eyes rolled back, and his body became lifeless.

"No." Aqua wept. "No please! Don't leave me." She then broke down and hugged Terra's lifeless form. "I love you."

At that exact moment, the last petal on the rose fell.

The enchantress watched all these events from her home through her crystal ball. She smiled.

"Prince Terra." She said. "It is time."

Back at the castle, Terra floated off the ground and was incased in a golden light.

_What on Earth…?_ Aqua thought. She had no idea what was happening.

"Prince Terra." The enchantress said as she closed her eyes. "You have proven that you are no longer the heartless monster you once were. I set you free."

Suddenly, Terra's fur fell away to reveal dark skin, and his hands and feet became human like, and light shown from every visible part of his body. As he lay on the ground, he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Aqua, and she backed away slightly. Was this some kind of weird trick?

"Aqua," Terra said smiling. "It's me."

Aqua starred on, and Terra walked up to her.

_Aqua look into my eyes._

_Aqua don't you recognize,_

_The beast within the man who's here before you?_

Aqua moves some of Terra's hair out of his face and saw the same blue eyes.

"It is you!" Aqua said smiling, and the two of them kissed. At the same time, the castle burst into light. All the gargoyles turned into stone angels, and every dark place streamed with light!

At that moment, everyone came out from the balcony, but they were different too. They were all human again!

"Ven?" Terra asked as he looked at Ventus in his normal attire of a pale brown jacket, and a pale brown shirt. "Riku." Terra said as he saw Riku in his blue and yellow jacket and black shirt. He then looked at the woman who was like a mother to him, and who had tried to teach him manners for so many years. "Aerith!" Terra said excitedly. "Look at us!" Terra said with joy. "Mama! Mama!" Ienzo cried out as he came and became a real boy. "Oh my goodness!" Aerith said as she picked him up and at that time, Terra walked over and then ruffled Ienzo's hair and walked over to Aqua. "Let's go find your step-father. I want to apologize to him." He said as they ran off to find Eragus.

* * *

Chaos and Iris: Now that was good!

Iris: I'm happy that everything is working out at the end.

Choas: you got that right, girl!

Aqua: to think that Terra was going to freak out if you never finish.

Ven: Good point there.

Terra: i heard that!

Chaos: i almost forgot, i will say some words of wisdom on every chapter that i finish they will be about light, darkness and twilight. and Ven would you please?

Ven:Sure, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

A month after the spell was broken, Terra and Aqua wed. The two danced around the ballroom as Ventus watched on with a smile.

"Ah, l'amour." Ventus said with a smile as Iris walked by and tickled his nose with her feather duster. "Ah choo! Heh-heh."

Ventus was about to follow when Riku caught up with him.

"Well Ven, old buddy, shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course buddy." Ventus said shaking Riku's hand. "I told ya she was da one."

"I'm sorry Ven." Riku said with a laugh. "But I believe I told you."

"No ya didn't." Ventus corrected. "I told you."

"You certainly did not you pompous pea-brain!" Riku shouted.

"Why you over-grown pocket watch!" Ventus shouted back. The two began fighting, but no one noticed as everyone's eyes were on Terra and Aqua.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mom?" Ienzo asked Aerith as she, Eragus, and Zack watched.

"Of course, sweetie." Aerith said with a smile. "Of course."

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Ienzo asked, and Aerith, Zack, and Eragus laughed gently as Terra and Aqua continued dancing.

_Two lives have begun now!_

_Two hearts become one now!_

_One passion one dream!_

_One thing forever true!_

_I… Love… You!_

The newlywed couple then kissed each other hard.

_Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east.  
Tale as old as time.  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast._

Terra and Aqua smiled at each other and kissed each other again.

_Tale as old as time!_  
_Song as old as rhyme!_  
_Beauty and the Beast!_

**Fin**

* * *

Iris: i cant believe it. my story is up next!

Aqua: Here is Chaos's words of wisdom.

Chaos: Its dangerous to fight light with darkness, strong rays of sun create dark shadows. in time the world will be saved by heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars. the light has forsaken you and the darkness has consumed your soul.

Terra: now that was wisdom, how can you be so wise at 15?

Chaos: thats for me to know and for you to find out, and would you do the honors?

Ven:Sure, Chaos dose not own beauty and the beast or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review

Next up The Little Mermaid!


End file.
